To Die For-A Mortal Instruments Fanfiction
by Sosebo
Summary: My mom's barely alive. My brother hates me. My dad abuses me. I self-harm. What else is there to live for? That's until I met the boy next door.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay. So this is my first fanfiction and I have no idea if I should continue writing this. So I'd really just like some feedback on this story. Pleaseeee?Thank youuuu. :)**

* * *

Prologue

My mom's barely alive.

My brother hates me.

My dad abuses me.

I self-harm.

What else is there to live for?

That's until I met the boy next door.

* * *

Chapter 1

I press my back to the door of the bathroom. I can hear him screaming at me to "get my ass down there". I sigh and fling open the door. He's on his recliner, the one that he never allows anyone of us (my mom, my brother, and especially me) to touch.

"Yes, Daddy?" I answer. Short but sweet. That's been my mantra ever since I was 11. Short but sweet, short but sweet, short but…

"What were you doing up there, huh? Were you seeing someone, telling them about what I do to you, huh? Is that it, Clarissa?" He snarls at me, getting up from his chair.

"No, Daddy. I was…"

"Did I ask you to speak?" His voice was deathly calm, the way it was before he rapes me. When he hits me, it's louder, more violent.

"No, Daddy. I'm sorry."

My father smiles. "That's what I thought. Now come upstairs with me and your brother." He forcefully pushes me forwards. My dad looks over his shoulder and shouts: "Jonathan! Come on. Clary is ready to have a little fun."

In a few seconds, my brother's tall form flings itself down the stairs. He cast a glance at me, licking his lips.

"Yes, Father," he replies like the obedient son he is. Jonathan snakes an arm around my waist and pulls me to his side. I know not to fight anymore. I have the scars to show it.

They lead me upstairs to their torture room.

I know, it doesn't sound realistic. But when you live with people like my father and Jonathan, you'll learn to accept the fact that they're sadistic mutts with nothing to live for. So they take it out on me.

Anyway, I walk through the door, Jonathan beside me.

The room has white tiled floors so that they can easily enjoy the sight of my blood on the floor. The walls are white, the wallpaper slowly beginning to peel off. The room is filled with torture weapons.

In the center is the shackles. Wrist cuffs on top, ankle cuffs on the bottom. Above the wrist cuffs is a leash.

On the right, you've got the good old-fashioned whipping station. It's a large slab of wood on the floor. On the slab of wood are wrist cuffs. They let my legs free because they enjoy looking at me squirm.

Finally, on the left, you have the electrocution station. My least favorite. They have wires for every single part of the body. On the end of those wires, there is an electrocution bulb. It's small but it hurts like hell.

"So, Clarissa," my father starts. "You've been a bad girl. Not bad enough for the electrocution, unfortunately. But I think that you deserve a whipping and then we'll fuck you, alright? Alright. Now take off your clothes."

I do as I'm told. This is one of my milder treatments. I lift up my shirt, revealing a white cotton bra. I unzip my jeans and kick off my Converse. Jonathan gets to my bra clasp before I do. Daddy gets to my underwear while I lift my arms up. My brother starts sucking on my right nipple, thumbing the left nipple. My dad lays me on the whipping board as he starts licking and sucking my nether regions. I can hear my mom's own screams from downstairs. Another nightmare, probably.

"Enough, Jonathan," my father scolds. "Let's get her whipped. Then you can be the first to fuck her. I'm feeling generous today."

I roll onto my back, my wrists already captured by the thick black leather cuffs. I feel a sharp pain rip through the small of my back. Then my neck. Afterwards, it's my arms.

They roll me onto my back and take it from there.

When they're done, I quickly examine myself for bruises. They were never exactly _gentle_, but this was really rough this time. There were red hand-shaped marks on my waist and purplish bruises stretching from my elbows to my wrists. I look at my back and get a small glimpse of five identical red marks down my back, stretching from the small of my back to my shoulder blades.

I sigh, annoyed. I'm going to be late for school. Frantically, I run down the hall and check the fancy grandfather clock. It's 10:30. _Shit! They really did make me late this time._

I run down to my room, bursting through the door. I dig through my closet, trying to find something suitable to wear without my dad screaming at me to change. I grab a pair of dark denim skinny jeans as well as a plain white long sleeve to cover up my newest bruises. I check the weather outside. It's cold enough that I can wear a hoodie. I grab a black He is We hoodie as well as the "My Forever: He is We necklace. I got it from my mom before her still-born baby girl. She became so distant afterwards.

"Clarissa!" I hear my dad scream from his recliner. "What the fuck are you doing up there that takes you so long? You're going to be late for school!"

I sigh heavily.

"Daddy, it's Sunday!"

"Are you trying to tell me what's right and what's wrong?"

"No, Daddy. I'm sorry."

"That's what I thought."

I quickly and silently creep down the stairs. I pull on some Converse and head out the door. Walking to the park just around the corner, I stop and see something unusual. There's moving van outside the abandoned mansion next door. My next door neighbor was Simon, my best friend. That is, until be moved to Alaska last year. Simon was my saving grace. I fell into a pit of despair and self-harm when he left. Daddy cut the phone line so Simon can't call me.

My eyes frantically search around for God knows what. That's until my green eyes meet with tawny ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey there. I'm really happy that people actually read my story because I was NOT expecting that. Special thanks to Fangirl 1227 for being my first review because that's really cool. :) I'm aiming for at least 10 reviews overall but I'll probably continue the story anyways if I don't get them. If you have something bad to say about my story, by all means, Ill take all of the criticism I can get right now. Hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a little short cause my computer is really slow and it decided not to work properly. I might not be able to update for a little while so don't get mad. I'm on vacation. ;)**

* * *

I didn't realize how close I was to their house until my head almost came into contact with someone's chest.

"Woah, there," I heard a deep voice. I timidly look up and my eyes meet with bright golden eyes once again. "Hey," he smiles. "My name's Jace, Tiny. How about you?"

"Clary," I manage, breathless. This boy was breathtaking. His slightly curly blonde hair was a mess; a fashionable mess. He had long dark eyelashes framing big eyes. He had the perfect mix of soft yet angular features. He had full lips and I couldn't stop staring at them. In other words, he was the single most beautiful person that I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"Clary," Jace says, trying out the name on his tongue. "Obviously short for something. Claire? No, that's already a short name…"

"Clarissa." I interrupt his rants. "It's short for Clarissa."

"Hmm," he comments. "Fancy."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting, Dickhead?"

"Ouch," Jace feigns a hurt expression. "That was painful, Tiny. By the way, I _know _that I have a big dick. You don't have to tell me."

"That's not what I'm implying-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Jace smiles. "I know that I have a big head, so what you just said is that my dick is the size of my head. Maybe even bigger."

He adjusts his leather jacket confidently as a gorgeous girl with waist-length dark brown, almost black, hair approaches us wearing knee-high black leather boots, and a dress covering virtually nothing.

"Jace," she says in a scolding voice. "Stop trying to lure girls into your clutches." She sets her gaze on me and becomes even more furious. "Especially not her. Come on, Jace." The girl grabs his arm. "Oh by the way, my name's Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy. You've met Jace and you'll come across my other brothers, Max and Alec, later on."

"My name's Clary," I smile. "I live next door. I'll, uh, see you guys later." I turn around and slowly start to walk away. As I walk, though, I can hear Jace whisper to Isabelle, "She's different, Izzy. She's different."

* * *

-Jace POV-

I couldn't get her out of my head.

Her frizzy dark red hair.

Her huge green eyes.

Her tiny stature.

Her…

"Jace!" Isabelle's voice breaks me out of my reverie. I look up and see my sister's hands on her hips. "Were you even listening to anything that I just said?"

"Uh," I begin, rubbing my hand over the back of my neck. "Something about not being able to see her again?"

"Ugh!" Izzy throws her hands up into the air, exasperated. "Can't you listen for once? This time, Jace, it's important. Look at how innocent she looks! You can't ruin that innocence. She's probably still a virgin for all we know, okay?! I don't want you to ruin that for her, Jace."

"I'm sorry, Izzy," I sigh. Faint footsteps pad on the marble floor. I look up.

"Hey, Alec," I grin. "Thanks for saving me from Izzy. I'll just go now." I get up and practically run out of the room.

* * *

-Clary POV-

I run down the path by my house so that my father won't see me. I head towards the bookstore. I take a shortcut through the park and immediately curse myself when I see who's sitting on a bench, smoking a cigarette. _There's no avoiding him now, _I think. _Might as well just talk to him first._

"Hey, Sebastian," I give him a small smile.

He turns his head towards me, his straight jet black hair falling in his eyes. Sebastian's dark brown eyes train on me.

"Hey, there." He closes his eyes. "What're you doing here?"

"Just… on my way to the grocery store," I lie easily. I don't want Sebastian stalking me again.

"Cool, cool," he smiles.

"I, uh, gotta go. I'll see you later, Seb."

"Bye, Clary. I'll see you later." He winks and turns away from me.

I start walking again and I involuntarily shudder. Sebastian's presence opens up a whole new vault of fear for me. He used to be on Daddy's football team. They used to rape me together. Daddy called it "bonding time".

I've been way too caught up in my thoughts to realize that I'm already nearing the bookstore. I smile. This is the only place where I've always felt safe. My mom's best friend, Luke Garroway the owner of this bookstore, has practically been the father I've always wanted. He hired me when I was 13 to get away from my dad.

I walk through the door and hear the little 'ding' of the bell. Luke's standing behind the counter giving a teenager a thick novel in a white plastic bag. He sees me and a grin appears on his face.

"So, Clary," he smiles, his dull blue eyes crinkling. "You're early."

"Am I?" I ask, glancing at my watch.

"Yup," Luke pops his 'p'.

"Well, should I get to work then?"

"Totally."

I walk to the storeroom and inhale deeply. The musty smell of old books, the fresh smell of new books, the strong smell of Luke's cologne all mingle together into this strange but comforting smell. I get to work, arranging books in alphabetical order. I've already done A-L, titles, then authors. I get to work on the M section when I spot a head of golden hair.


	3. Chapter 3

_Are you fucking kidding me right now?_

Golden eyes meet mine and the fact that they're attached to the face one of the most beautiful yet cocky boys EVER, gives me chills. Jace smiles mischievously. I can see him slowly making his way over here, so I run over the tallest bookshelf in the corner of the backroom. Ducking behind it would be a challenge but I might as well try.

I duck behind it and tuck my knees up under my chin. My hands immediately start looking for something to fidget with. Everyone has a little bit of ADHD in them. I close my eyes and attempt to breathe evenly. _In, out, in, out, in…_

"Hey, Tiny."

_Shit._

"Hi there, Dickhead," I reply sweetly, looking up at him innocently.

"May I ask what the hell you're doing back there or…?"

I roll my eyes. "I work here, idiot."

He raises his eyebrows, actually surprised. "So why did you decide to work here? You could definitely do so much better."

I start fuming. I hate anyone that insults Luke. He's been my rock since even before I could walk.

"Uh, he offered me the job. He _also _said that I needed to get out of the house more."

Jace smirks. "Well then. Izzy and Alec came here to look for textbooks. They dragged me along cause they said that I needed to "make some friends," Jace makes air quotes with his fingers. "Who needs friends when you have me?"

"Erm, you are so incredibly full of yourself that it's disgusting. I really can't bear to talk to you for much longer. I think that you should go."

"Aww, and we were just getting somewhere," Jace laughs. "I'll see you later, Rouge."

"Rouge?"

"It's the color 'red' in French. Or do you not speak that language, Tiny?"

"Whatever." I gesture for him to move and get out of my sight by blatantly pointing to the door.

I hear the ding of the bell once again as I leave the bookstore. I'll miss Luke, that is, until tomorrow. For now, though, I have to go back to my dysfunctional family. _Wait. That is… Unless…_

I run past my house for the a millionth time today. I turn once I get to the gate that leads to the Lightwoods' house. No, wait. The Lightwoods' _mansion. _I don't understand how a family of 5 is going to live in a house made for twice the amount of people. _They must have a shitload of money. _I ring the doorbell once I get past the security system outside. A woman with dark brown hair and startling blue eyes comes to the door. She's a spitting image of Isabelle, sans the eyes and the age.

"Hello," she says sweetly. "You must be Clary. You live next door, right?"

"Yeah," I drag out the word lazily. "I'd really like to get to know Isabelle, considering we're in the same grade and all."

"Oh, sure!" The lady squeals, clapping her hands together. "My name's Maryse. I'm Isabelle, Max, and Alec's mom. Come in, come in! Isabelle's been talking about you all day. She really hasn't had many girl friends at all."

This surprises me. Isabelle looks like she'd be the type to have tons of friends. I mean, she's pretty, her personality was great…

My train of thought halts as I enter their house. Sorry, _mansion. _I can't even begin to imagine how much money this place cost. There were marble floors and in the center of the entrance, there was a fountain shaped like an angel. He was holding a diamond encrusted golden cup in one hand, and in the other, he was holding a beautiful sword in the other. I marvel over this for a while but, soon enough, Maryse pushes me upstairs. I stumble clumsily upstairs. I stop short and look around. There were so many different hallways, over 10 with many other extensions.

"And here we are. I've got to go but Isabelle's room is the first on the right, hallway straight ahead. See you later Clary!" I can hear Maryse's footsteps echo behind me. I slowly start walking forwards, that's when my head comes into contact with someone's abs, once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**;0AN: So I'm spoiling you people. 2 chapters in a day. I'm magical. Sorry that the last chapter was so short. Enjoy. **

* * *

I sigh, frustrated. When will this boy ever look where he's going?

"Oh, Rouge," he grins. "You're stalking me now, are you?"

"Oh my God, you are the _biggest_ idiot that I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. I'm here to see your sister. Now, do me a favor, and _go the fuck away._"

I brush past him, smug.

-Jace POV-

"Oh my God, you are the _biggest_ idiot that I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. I'm here to see your sister. Now, do me a favor, and _go the fuck away._" She storms past me, obviously annoyed.

I'm speechless.

Now that's not something that happens often. I always have some kind of smart or witty comment in reply to something that someone's said, no matter if it's good or bad. Not many people have ever rendered me speechless. I only met this redhead today and she's already done it.

Before I can seriously figure out what I've done, I run after her.

"Clary!"

She whips around, a look of surprise on her face, only God knows why.

-Clary POV-

"Clary!" I hear loud footsteps echo through the hallway.

He's never called me Clary before. It's always been "Tiny" or "Rouge".

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry, Clary. I can't help but be a cocky ass all the time. It's just… you make me kinda nervous. Emotions trigger my idiocy. Forgive me?" He looks sheepish.

"Of course," I smile. I'm not one to hold a grudge. "Well, uh, I got go. So… bye."

"I'll see you at school," he calls after me before I start to walk away.

I walk about 2 meters before I reach a door with a huge pink 'I' stuck to the front of it. Izzy's head is sticking out, her mouth agape.

"You know, Clary," she stares at me like I'm some kind of sorcerer. "Not many people can render my asstard of a brother speechless. You're like, magical and shit. Get in here. I'm curious about you."

Isabelle moves aside and I enter her room. It's all black and pink; two of the walls hot pink, two of them black. Her bed had a white base. It was mostly black, but the accent color was hot pink. I glance over to her vanity and my mouth drops open. The desk is covered with makeup; from foundation to blush, from eye shadow to eyeliner. It's crazy. Her mirror is surrounded with fairy lights.

"So, Clary," Izzy pats the bed beside her. I sit down, bouncing slightly. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I've got an older brother, Jonathan."

"Are you and him close?"

"Uh," I stall, trying not to freak her out by saying 'My brother hates me so he rapes me'. "He, uh… He and I aren't really, uh, close. I've already met Jace but how's Alec?"

"Alec is really shy, the exact opposite of Jace. He's super wise for an 18 year-old. Like, I'm serious. It's really creepy."

I laugh. "I must meet him."

"Totally. So how's the school here?"

"Alicante is an amazing school. Super expensive but really cool."

"So will I get to meet some of your friends?"

I cast my eyes down to the floor. How do I tell Izzy that I have no friends?

"I, uh, have no friends."

"Are you serious But you're so fun and likeable and… how?!"

I smile genuinely. "Thanks, Isabelle. People just think that I'm some kind of art or music freak. They just think that I'm totally secluded from the rest of the world. I'm used to it."

"I'm still trying to figure out how you, _you of all people, _have no friends. Maybe Alec and Jace can figure it out." She smirks when the look of panic flashes across my face. Isabelle runs over the door, opens it, and sticks her head out.

"ALEC! JACE! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" Izzy flips her head back to my direction, grinning at me.

Moments later, Jace comes bursting through the door, wielding a gun. A boy with black hair and startling blue eyes, who I assume is Alec, is holding a butcher's knife in his long, thin fingers.

"What's the emergency? I heard a scream." Jace was looking around wildly.

"T-t-t-there is no emergency, now can you PUT THE DAMN GUN DOWN!" I scream, frustrated.

Jace's pretty eyes grow larger. "I'm sorry, Clary."

Alec stares at me incredulously. "Wait. What? Clary? Clarissa Morgenstern from the 5th grade?"

"Alec. Alexander Lightwood from the 7th grade?" I grin and run up at him. His arms are open and I straddle his hips.

"Oh my God, I didn't even realize that it was you!" Alec grins up at me. I glance over at Isabelle and Jace. Jace is quirking an eyebrow at us and Isabelle's eyes are narrowed in concentration.

I let out a short breathy laugh. "I know Alec from wayyyyy back in 5th grade. He was like the big brother I never had." I smile up at Alec and read his eyes. They're filled with understanding.

Alec is the only one that knows about what happens at home. It was a total accident.

_I was walking through the halls, my head down. Simon had already gone to class. I was hugging my books to my chest, trying to get to class. That is, until Aline and Kaelie bump into both of my shoulders, one on each side. _

"_Oops," they giggle and walk away. _

_My sweatshirt sleeves roll up_ _and my most recent bruises show. I curse quietly, trying to roll them down. Unfortunately, someone saw them. Fortunately, that someone was Alec Lightwood._

"_Sweetie, what are those on your arm?" He asks, genuinely worried for Clary._

"_It's nothing, Alec. I just… fell."_

"_That's a whole load of crap and you and I both know that. Clary, what's going on?"_

_That's when I had to tell him. I pulled him into the janitor's closet and told him everything: about my father, about Jon, about Mom._

_He was so angry at the end I couldn't believe it. _

"_How could they do that to you? I mean, look at you, Clary. You're so small, so fragile. Your eyes just speak innocence. There's always been a deep sadness behind those eyes of yours, Clare. I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Alec was pacing the room, flustered._

I nod slightly at the question in Alec's eyes. _Do they still do that stuff to you? _Alec's bright blue eyes filled with rage. He forcefully pushes past Jace. By this time tears were streaming down my face. I sniff and pull my sweater sleeves down so that they covered my hands.

"Tiny?" I hear Jace's soft voice and feel a strong hand placed on my shoulder.

"I'm good, I'm good." I sniff once more. "I'm gonna go, guys. It was nice spending time with you Izzy. See you tomorrow, Dickhead."

I walk to my house, the streetlights already on. I didn't realize how long I'd spent at the Lightwoods'. _Well, have to explain that one to Daddy. _I sigh as I take my key out of my back pocket and unlock the door. As soon as the door swings open, I'm knocked to the ground. I see a blinding flash of white.

"Where were you?" A deep voice growls at me. _He's drunk. Again._

"I was making friends with the Lightwoods-"

"You can't have friends!" Since I'm on the floor, he has the advantage and he starts kicking me in the ribs. Left side, right side, left side, right side, left side, right side…

"Now are you going to have friends, Clarissa?" My dad starts kicking my forearm with his heavy boots.

"No, Daddy," I reply breathlessly.

"What was that?" Daddy starts kicking my cheek. I don't even know how that works. All I know I that it hurts.

"No, Daddy!" I shriek. "I won't have friends."

"Good. Now, go to bed. You've got school in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another chapter up for you guys because I love you that much. I promise that the next chapter will be school and we'll get a taste of Clace. Maybe some lemonade. ;) You never know. This chapter's kinda short. Sorry. Enjoy, though. :)**

* * *

Sunlight streams through my window. I groan and roll over, lazily dropping my arm over my eyes. _Another day in hell._ I check my alarm clock and groan even louder. It's only 5 o'clock in the freaking morning. Kill me.

I lay in bed for half an hour more. After that, I give up. Getting back to sleep after waking up early for me is virtually impossible. I grab my fluffy panda slippers from the corner of my room. I adjust my tank top and, just in case, grab a dressing gown from my closet. Trying not to wake up my family, I slowly open the door. To my disadvantage, the door has always been super creaky. But in my defense, Jonathan and Daddy tried to fix it but they were way too incompetent to know how.

Smiling, I begin to make my way downstairs. _This is going to be a good-_

That thought gets cut off when I fall to the ground, my right cheek burning. I already know who it is without looking.

"Good morning, Clarissa," I hear. I wince.

"Good morning, Daddy," I try for a smile but my cheek hurts too much so it probably just looks like a grimace.

"Why are you awake so early, huh?" Daddy squats and caresses my cheek gently. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that it looks like he cares.

"I woke up half an hour ago and I couldn't go back to sleep so-" I cut myself off there. _Short but sweet, short but sweet._

"Well, you better get ready for school, then." Daddy gives me one last kick in the stomach and walks upstairs.

I get up and brush myself off. _Not bad, not bad. Maybe a new stomach bruise but it's nothing to be afraid of. _I make my way to the kitchen. When I get to the fridge, it's stocked with foods of all sorts. I decide for a simple breakfast: cereal. I head over to the pantry, searching for some cereal. In the end, all I find is Cornflakes. I'm incredibly disappointed.

Once I finish eating my breakfast, I run upstairs and take a quick shower. I grab some black skinny jeans, a grey hoodie that says, "ARE YOU REALLY STUPID OR ARE YOU JUST PRETENDING?" on it in dark grey letters. Not to forget the "My Forever" necklace.

I grab my Converse, my bag, and my books. I quickly head out the door, after using the bathroom and brushing my teeth.

Once I close the door, I feel a sense of relief. When I open my eyes, I can see Alec and Jace throwing a football around. This gets me all hot and bothered.

The only reason is, though, because Jace isn't wearing a shirt. His rock hard stomach is defined by serious abdominal muscles. As the throws the football, the muscles in his arms ripple. It takes an extreme effort for me to breathe evenly, thoughtlessly of me walking. My feet move before my brain comprehends what's happening. I find myself leaning on the monkey bar post right next to where they're throwing the football.

It seems like they're way too engrossed in what they're doing for them to notice me.

Jace is the first one to notice me.

"Oh, hey, Rouge. How are you doing this fine morning?"

"I'm, uh, good."

"Hey, Clare-bear." I can practically hear Alec's smile.

"Hey, Xander. You good today?"

"I'm good."

"You know that you guys never did tell me how you met," Jace interrupts Alec and I's bonding.

I'm about to reply to that when Maryse comes out of the house, car keys in one hand, the other hand cupped around her mouth.

She screams, "Guys! Get your butts down here! It's school time!" Mrs. Lightwood says that last bit in a sing-songy voice. "Where's Isabelle?"

"I'm not sure," I reply.

"Of course," Maryse mumbles. "Clary, you want a ride?"

"Uhh, sure," I smile.

"Great! Let me go and get Izzy."

The click-clack of Maryse's heels are the loudest the in the vicinity. Jace and Alec are still throwing the football. Jace is the one that breaks the silence.

"What classes do you have today, Tiny?"

"Well, first, I've got English with Mr. Starkweather. Then, I've got Math with Mr. Fell. After that, we've got lunch. Then, I have Art with Ms. Gray. My last period is Music with Mr. Wayland. How about you?"

"I've got the exact same schedule than you," Jace smirks.

"I've got no classes with you guys," Alec says, disappointed.

Just then, Isabelle literally flies out of the house.

"I'm _readdyyyy_," she announces.

"Good. That's perfect. We're ready," Maryse walks out of the house, dangling the car keys. "Now get your asses in the car."

* * *

I look up at the skyscraper that is our school. It looks like the rest of the buildings in Brooklyn; tall, thin, and with tons of windows. It's a white marble building: pretty fancy for New York.

Izzy, Alec, and Jace climb out of the car. They stare up in awe at the building.

"Well," Alec breathes "Here goes nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

As I walk down the hallway, Izzy on my right, Jace on my left, everyone's staring. And I mean _everyone._ From popular people like Aline Penhallow, to lowlifes like Raphael Santiago. The attention of all girls is on Jace, jealousy clearly shining in their eyes. The attention of all boys is on Isabelle, lust apparent on their faces. Some girls are staring at me, the malice in their eyes burning through me.

"Hey, Tiny," Jace bends down to whisper to me. "Does everyone usually stare at you like this?"

"Uh, no," I whisper back. "It's not me, it's you and Izzy. You guys are _serious _attention grabbers."

"Huh," Jace returns to his normal posture.

We finally reach English class. Jace doesn't even try to make any other guy friends, like I expect him to. He immediately takes the seat next to me. I inch away slightly while he turns to his bag. Mr. Starkweather never comes in on time. He's always at least ten minutes late. I grab my iPod and plug in my earphones. The song _Give It All _by He is We comes on and I relax.

_I've heard so many words__  
__But I have no courage__  
__Now we're saying goodbye__  
__Don't want to miss you tonight__  
__Oh, tell me it's not over now__  
_I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn and see that it's Jace. He points to his phone and raises an eyebrow.

_I can change your mind somehow_

I nod and continue concentrating on the song and its lyrics.

_I, I give it all__  
__I trip and fall for you__  
__And I hope you wouldn't mind__  
__Just one more try for something new__  
__I need you, I need you_

___Don't be shocked if I cry__  
__You've changed me inside__  
__I turned my back on you__  
__You were the only reason I pulled through__  
__I pulled through_

_Tell me it's not over now__  
__I can change your mind somehow__  
__My head feels so heavy__  
__My heart is so empty_

I feel someone's glare on me. I turn my head to the right and see Aline 2 desks back, glaring at me. I slowly raise my middle finger and mouth _Fuck off. _She looks shocked and offended as I smirk and turn back to my desk.

_I, I give it all__  
__I trip and fall__  
__I trip and fall__  
__I trip and fall__  
__I, I give it all__  
__I trip and fall for you__  
__And I hope you wouldn't mind__  
__Just one more try__  
__Just one more try for something new__  
__I need you__  
__I need you_

My song ends and I sigh deeply. I don't feel like listening to any other song so I wrap my earphones around my iPod and lean forwards. I put my elbows on the desk and my head in my hands. I glance over at Jace. His head is on the desk, his golden eyes not visible. He's not listening to music so I decide to talk to him.

"Why did you sit next to me today instead of trying to make friends with the jocks and whatever?" I blurt out. I immediately face-palm.

Jace's eyes are open and they're smiling. His mouth is spread in a slight smile.

"I want to get to know you better, Clary," he takes my hand under the table.

I'm about to reply when Mr. Starkweather comes through the door.

The day's over and I'm waiting for Izzy after-school. I'm just cleaning my stuff when I feel a looming presence by my side.

"Hey, Tiny."

I look up.

"Hey, Dickhead. What's up?"

"Kaelie and her friends invited me to this really big party tonight. They said that I could bring people. You wanna come? Alec's going as well, so is Sebastian-"

"Wait. Did you just say…Sebastian?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'd love to go, Jace."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

"No! No, no. Izzy will want to get me ready so… I'll come over tonight. Just… let me call my parents."

"Alright. I'll see you there."

Jace turns around and walks away.

"You got invited?" Izzy asks me, sifting through her closet.

"Yeah. Come on. We need to get ready." I say this while beginning to stand up.

"Wait. _We_?" Izzy whips around, grinning at me like a maniac.

"I didn't tell you? I'm taking you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Izzy squeals and hugs me really tightly.

"No problem, Iz. We should start getting ready."

When Izzy was done with me, I look completely different. Isabelle had applied my mascara so that it was noticeable, but not too much. My eyeliner is in a fashionable cat eye. My lips are deep red, much to my objection. My hair is twisted in an up-do, a bit of my hair hanging down on each side of my face. I'm wearing an emerald green skater dress that comes to my mid-thigh. To cover up my bruises, I'd used heaps of foundation all over my body. The cuts on my arm in the form of words couldn't be hidden so I traced over them in waterproof eyeliner. I made them look like tattoos. Artistic talents can really come in handy sometimes. My black ankle boots had golden studs on the sides and they gave me about 2 inches of height.

Izzy was wearing a high-waisted lavender dress that stopped just above her knees. Her dark hair was in a fishtail braid with flowers weaved between the braids. Her makeup was light for once. She was wearing nude lipstick and mascara. She'd only lined her waterline. She was wearing plain white flats.

"Wow," we both said as we looked at each other.

"You look so pretty, Izzy." When I say it, it's not a compliment, it's a fact.

"You look better. I look too innocent. You look… sexy." She growls when she says, 'sexy'.

I laugh. "Thanks, Iz. Let's go."

Isabelle hooks her arm through mine and she opens her door. The moment that we open the door, is the moment that someone else opens the door. I look up and my green eyes meet with golden ones.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So, uh... This is awkward. Thanks for the reviews, by the way. That's really cool. Uh, this chapter is weird and really short but a lot happens. It's awkward. Please review: I love you guys' feedback. Enjoyy.**

* * *

-Jace POV-

She looks breathtaking.

Stunning.

She looks gorgeous, except I just want to tear that hair clip out of her hair.

Her emerald eyes meet mine and she smiles sheepishly. I smirk and make my way towards her.

-Clary POV-

He smirks at me and starts walking towards me. I take this time to analyze his outfit. Jace is wearing light gray skinny jeans with a black belt. His V-neck t-shirt is just plain black. He only combed his hair slightly so it had this messy sort of look, but it was still stylish.

"You look stunning, Chili Pepper," he smiles genuinely.

"Thanks, Rapunzel," I grin when he glares at me.

"Whatever. We've gotta go. Come on."

The party is at Pandemonium. It's the most popular club in Brooklyn. Kaelie's dad is a founder so she throws weekly parties.

"Meliorn," Isabelle says, obviously flirting. "Let us in?"

"Sure Izzy." Meliorn opens the doors for us.

Jace grabs my hand and leads me over to the bar as soon as we get in the club.

"Hey, Bat," he says. "Get her a Rose of Venezuela. I'll have a Ginger Yule."

"No problem, Jace," Bat grins and turns around.

I raise my eyebrow at Jace.

"I came here yesterday with Iz. She "made friends" with Meliorn and I got to know Bat a little bit."

Bat comes back with our drinks. "Have a nice night." Bat winks at us.

I take a sip of my drink and feel the satisfying burn of the alcohol in my throat. I down it and drag Jace's arm towards the dance floor.

"Jaceeee," I slur. "Let's dance."

"Sure," he looks lost. _We are both insanely drunk right now. What did Bat put in those drinks?_

I stand in front of Jace and start grinding on him. He groans and places his hands on my waist.

This goes on for a while before he turns me around and bends down to kiss me. His lips are soft and gentle. The kiss quickly turns hungry as he plunges his tongue into my mouth. He breaks away and bends down to my ear.

"Back room?" He whispers. I shudder and nod, not trusting my voice. His hand clasps mine and he drags me to a hallway with a series of doors. Jace looks around and finds an empty one. He locks my lips with his as he backs me up onto the queen sized bed. I twine my arms around his neck as I kick off my boots.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs. "So, so beautiful."

I tug at the hem of his shirt, impatient. Jace sits up and pulls his shirt over his head. I sit up and kiss him again, running my hands all over his abs. He reaches for the zipper at the back of my dress without breaking the kiss. He expertly tugs it down and moves the sleeves off of my shoulders. I pull the skirt of my dress down. Jace leans back and examines my body with lust in his eyes. He unclasps my bra and pulls it down. His eyes widen fractionally and he unconsciously licks his lips.

Jace starts massaging my breasts and twirling my nipples between his thumb and index fingers. I moan in his mouth

I unbuckle his belt while grinning at him. Once I'm done removing his belt and pants, I insert him into me. I'm oblivious to the rest of the world. It's just me and him.

Next thing I remember, I'm sleeping.

I wake up in Isabelle's room with a pounding headache. _Ugh. Hangovers. _I get up and something hits me. I was drunk. Jace and I did… unspeakable things in the backroom. Did we use… _No. _I scream and hit the floor. The last thing I remember hearing is Jace's voice.

I wake up in a hospital. _No. NO. NO! _My dad is going to kill me. I can hear the beeping of the heart monitor. I look to the left and see a huge glass window. Outside that window, are my parents, Jace, Alec, and Izzy. I sigh. A doctor comes in.

"Hi there. Clarissa Morgenstern?" She smiles kindly.

"Yeah."

"My name's Dr. Penhallow. I'll be your doctor today." She sits down on the plastic chair next to my bed. "We've found various bruises on your body. You also have a broken rib. Is there anything you'd like to say about that?"

"Bring Alec Lightwood in. Please."

"Alright" Dr. Penhallow says something into her mouthpiece. Alec's head snaps up and he grins at me. I grin back and he walks in.

"Hey, Clare-bear," he says, kneeling by the bed.

"Hey, Alec," I smile. "They want to know about the bruises."

He looks taken aback. "Tell them the truth."

"But Daddy will…"

"It doesn't matter," he says softly.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, Xander."

"You too, Clare," Alec stands up and gives me a tiny smile.

Dr. Penhallow comes back in and sits down.

"Are you prepared, Clary?"

"Yeah. But can you tell me something first?"

"Sure."

"How long have I been out?"

"It's been a month and a half, Clary. You've been in a coma."

I put my head in my hands. Daddy is going to kill me.

"Now, about that broken rib?"

So I tell her the whole story.

"Wow. That's terrible. I'm so sorry. Something like that shouldn't happen to a child. I'll call the police after this. So we also found something interestin in your scans, Clarissa."

"What?"

"You're pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So I got some review on the last chapter and people really wanted me to update so here it is. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_Pregnant? I can't be pregnant._

"And that's not a mistake?" I ask, confused.

"Not at all. Congratulations, sweetie. You're gonna be a mom." Dr. Penhallow gets up and she turns to me.

"Okay, so, I can now allow visitors inside. Who would you like to see first?"

"Jace," I say, immediately.

"Sure," my doctor walks out of the room. I can see her talking to Jace through the window. He raises an eyebrow and glances over at me. I give him a small simile and give a half-hearted wave.

Jace walks in and he grins at me.

"Hey, Tiny," he says, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Rapunzel," I grin when he frowns. I pat the chair next to me and he comes over and sits on it.

"So, what's up? I thought that you'd want to see your family or Alec first," Jace raises his eyebrows.

"We have to talk."

"What about?"

I take a deep breath.

"Jace, I-I'm pregnant," I manage to choke out before I can burst into tears. Which I do.

"It's okay," Jace whispers, pressing his lips to my temple. "Don't cry, baby, don't cry. We'll figure this out."

My heart flutters when he uses the endearment.

"But I'm too young, Jace. I'm too young. I'm broken. I'm too broken to raise this baby and it won't be safe. I just... I just can't."

"Do you want to have an abortion or give it away?"

"No! No. I don't believe that any child deserves that. I want to keep it, if that's okay with you."

"It's perfect, Rouge," Jace whispers, kissing away my tears.

"Thank you, Jace. Thank you." I smile a small smile, snuggling my head into jace's chest.

* * *

I get out of the hospital two days later. Turns out that when I fell, I hit my head on the dresser and got a concusion. My dad was arrested yesterday and so was Jonathan. My mom was put into hospitalization. Turns out that she had post-natal depression and insomnia. They're trying to get her therapy but it's like she's on a completely different planet.

They're now looking for a foster home for me, though I'm not sure who I'll end up with. For now, though, I staying right the Lightwoods. When Izzy, Alec, Maryse, and Max found out about the pregnancy, all of their reactions were completely different. Isabelle was excited. Way too excited for a 3rd party witness. Alec was mad. He gave me and Jace the silent treatment for a whole day. He thawed with me after less than a day. He's still ignoring Jace. Maryse was beyond happy. She loved the idea of Jace and I having kids. Robert Lightwood, head of the Lightwood family, is coming back today. He works in Dubai and Skypes his family every day. It's really sweet.

"So, do you guys want to know the gender of the baby at all?" Izzy asks me as we return from the mall.

"Yeah, we're finding out tomorrow. We have an ultrasound appointment."

we finally get back to the house and Iz heads to her room. I, however, walk over to the couch and heave myself on it. Suddenly, I have an idea.

I run to the kitchen, grabbing a small knife from the knife block. I stare at my arms and the words etched there in fancy cursive:

You can never be safe. Others can try to protect you, sure. But you are never safe. There's always a way into things. Like there was a way into my heart. I gave my heart to you. Though I was never in love with you. I was in love with the idea of being in love with you. That's all gone now. We're over. Love doesn't exist, unless you're in some kind of fantasy. Fantasies can create illusions in which you get lost in. There's always been a thin line between fantasy and reality in my world. I tend to stay in fantasy.

This is all on my left arm. I start my engravings on my right arm. I'm about halfway through when someone comes in through the front door.

"Clary!" Jace calls, slamming the front door shut behind him.

_Dammit._

I drop the knife on the carpet in shock. The carpet now has a line of blood streaked across it.

"Clary?" I here Jace's voice right next to me. His golden eyes are widen than normal and they're glued to the floor. They start darting from my right forearm to the knife.

"Did you do this to yourself?" His voice is angry.

"I'm sorry, Jace, it just takes away some of the pain and-"

"No, Clary. I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself like this anymore."

I suddenly burst into tears. I've been doing this way too often these days. I'm all hormonal and gross. Ew.

"Is it because I'm too ugly? That if I cut myself, I'll become uglier and you can't bare too look at me? Is that it?"

"No, Clary. You're fucking perfect. Why can't you just see that?" Jace sits down beside me and puts his head in his hands. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. It's just… I don't understand why you do this to yourself. It's not good for you and it's not good for the baby."

I start to dry my eyes.

"So about the baby," I start reluctantly. "We need names."

Jace looks up and smiles.

"Any ideas?"

"I think I might have one," I grin.

* * *

**AN: So I need gender and name suggestions in the reviews. Cause I don't want to make people unhappy. Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry guys! I've been in Canada for the past few days and couldn't update. I'll make the next couple chapters extra long, just for you guys. **

* * *

"I like the name Charlotte," I say smiling. "It's pretty. We can call her Charlie for short. It'd be adorable."

"Hmm," Jace fidgets with his fingers. "I like the name Emma. But Charlotte is cool too."

"Oh!" I jump up, "I LOVE the name Jordyn. It's sooo cute. Or maybe Christina."

"Okay, so for girls," Jace starts to tick the names off on his fingers, "we've got Charlotte, Emma, Christina, and Jordyn. Not bad. Maybe we should run these by Izzy, though."

"Alright. Enough baby brainstorming right now. We'll discuss boy names after this. We're gonna be late for our appointment." I spring up and his huge hand swallows mine.

* * *

"A girl?" Jace asks, trying to keep his eyes both on me and the road at the same time. "We're seriously having a girl?"

"Yes." I try really hard to keep in my excitement.

"So no need to brainstorm boy names, huh?"

"Nope," I grin.

"You're way too excited about this, Chilli Pepper," Jace turns his golden gaze on me.

"But it's a girl! I really don't want another Jace running around here. Like, no."

Jace puts his hand to his heart in feign hurt. "That's offensive, Tiny. Like, that's really cold."

I slap his arm and he laughs.

It's silent for the rest of the ride and it gives me time to think.

What would you call Jace and I's relationship? Skinny love? Well, I know that I like him, not love yet, but like. I have no idea if he likes me or not which is what gets me so damn frustrated. It'd honestly just be easier if this baby hadn't had come. But after the baby, there will only be two options. One of them is if after the baby is born, we stay together, get married, and have a happy family. Yeah, fuck no. That's so incredibly unlikely. The second option is that we stay together as friends once the baby comes, and once she comes, he takes off and leaves me as a single mom. That's what happens to every teen pregnancy, right?

We pull up at the Lightwoods' circle driveway and Jace sighs deeply.

"Now, we have to tell the others," he exhales.

"Yup," I unbuckle my seatbelt and climb out of the car. Jace comes over to my side and grabs my hand. We walk towards the front door, butterflies in my stomach.

When I open the door, Alec is standing there, waiting for us. Or, rather, waiting for me.

"So? How'd it go?" He pulls me into a hug, lifting my feet off the ground.

"It was great," I grin. "The baby's a-"

Before I get to say any more, Alec gets tackled to the floor by a mass of long dark hair.

"She's not telling you first," Isabelle says, deathly calm. "She's going to tell me first. Me, her best friend."

Isabelle jumps up from her straddle position on her brother's waist and hugs me. While she hugs me, she whispers in my ear, "Boy or girl?"

"Girl," I whisper back and she squeals so loudly, that Jace, Alec, and I all have to cover our ears. Isabelle starts jumping up and down, screaming.

"From Izzy's reaction," Alec shouts over his sister, "I'me guessing that it's a girl?"

I nod, grinning madly and Alec swings me up in his arms. I hold onto him for dear life while we both laugh and grin like idiots.

"I'm so happy for you," he whispers in my ear.

I nod, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Will you start talking to Jace again?" I whisper back.

"I'll have to think about that one," Alec pulls back and smiles.

* * *

Izzy drags me up to her room once the squealing has subsided.

"So,"she winks at me. "You and Jace? What's going on there?"

"Well, I actually have no idea. It's kind of weird. One moment we're awkward, one moment we're all lovey dovey and shit, and the next moment, we're best friends. I just want to know what he wants to be. I'll be good with whatever, preferably the second or third option."

"Oh, sweetie," Isabelle sighs. "You've got it bad. Really fucking bad."

"I know," I sigh deeply, rubbing my hands over my face. "It's saddening."

"Enough of this heavy stuff. You're just getting more frustrated as we go along. So. About those baby names."

I perk up immediately. "We're deciding between Charlotte, Charlie for short, Emma, Jordyn, and Christina. What do you think of those?"

"Ooh, I like those. Hmm, I actually adore all of them. This is difficult. I really like Jordyn and Charlotte. Ask Alec."

"Alright," I jump off the bed and rush out of Izzy's room, walking down the hall to Alec's room.

I knock on the door,and bounce slightly on the balls of my feet.

"Coming!"

I wait for a couple of minutes before Alec open the door, flustered. I raise my eyebrows and he just chuckles.

"I just got out of the shower," he explains. "What's up?"

"Isabelle wanted me to go over baby names with you. Can I come in?"

Alec just opens the door and I step in.

"Where's Jace?" I ask him, once I sit down on his bed. He sits down next to me and shrugs his shoulders.

"He went out. Didn't tell me where, though. So anyway-"

Alec's phone rings and he frowns. I gesture for him to answer and he does. Alec looks even more worried as the time goes by. At one point, he drops his phone.

"Clary."

"What?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"We've got to go. It's Jace."

* * *

**AN: And that's where I'm going to end this chapter. ;) I need a vote on the names cause I need to know what most people want. So it's either:**

**Jordyn**

**Christina**

**Emma**

**Charlotte (Charlie)**

**Please review! I love you guyssss.**

**P.S: I updated chapter 7 cause it was pretty unrealistic.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: You guys liked the name Charlotte so that's happening. And let me clarify something:**

**Jace is not going to die.**

**So don't worry about it guys. **

**Sorry about not updating. I went to an outdoor thingy so I was busy for, like, AGES. And I've had the biggest case of writer's block. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I try to breathe evenly. _Jace. Jace_. _Jace. _His name keeps running through my mind.

"What's wrong with him?" I manage to gasp out.

"He was in a fight. We've gotta go."

Alec runs to the door, grabbing my hand in the process. My face probably looks blank as he drags me towards his black Aston Martin.

As Alec drives towards the hospital, a million thoughts run through my mind. The recurring one is _What the hell happened?_

We park at the hospital and head through the front door. Alec gestures for me to sit down on one of the many white sofas in the waiting room. He goes to ask about Jace at the front desk.

While he's there, I have some time to assess my feelings. I rack my brain, attempting without prevail to find a word to describe my feeling. Numb.

Alec comes back five minutes later, talking about an elevator and Room 204. I just nod mechanically and we head up to the second floor. Once we reach it, Alec pushes me towards the room that has '204' in thick golden font. Suddenly, I become all jumpy and jittery. I can't recollect my thoughts so I act on instinct.

I open the door and Jace is on the bed, sitting up, reading a book. When the door clicks shut, he looks up and grins at me. Unfortunately, I can't reciprocate the gesture. I run over to the bed, flinging myself at him. Big fat tears are already beginning to stream down my face.

"I-I," I choke, "I thought that you were going to..."

I can't say the last word because I'm already sobbing too hard.

"Shhh," Jace strokes my hair. "Shhh, baby, don't cry. Look at me. I'm fine. Clary. Look. At. Me."

I stop sobbing after a few minutes bringing my eyes up to meet his golden ones.

"I'm fine," his hands are cupping my cheeks. "No need to cry. It's just some bruises. I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse."

I close my eyes and let my head droop against his chest. Jace rubs soothing circles on my back and on my stomach, my barely rounded stomach.

* * *

Jace comes home the next day. What he's got isn't terrible. It's just that he was pretty bloody and battered yesterday. He was found by Jordan and Sebastian, his best friends from school. I sigh when I think of Sebastian. I haven't told Jace about Seb and my dad's bonding activities. Then again, I don't want to ruin Jace and his friends' relationships. That'd be mean right?

* * *

**A Month Later**

I'm walking through the park, towards Luke's bookstore. I dropped out of school and, from what I'm hearing from Izzy, more and more girls are beginning to flirt with Jace. Since I'm out of the picture, it makes it easier for them to have access to him. Jace accepts the flirting good-naturedly, but doesn't let it get past a certain point. I'm proud of him.

Unfortunately, on my way to the bookstore, I bump into the ever-infamous Sebastian Verlac. This time, though, he's reading a book. I approach where he's sitting, trying to quickly walk by. Instead, my plan fails and as soon as I come near the bench, his head snaps upwards.

"Hey there, Clare Bear," he pats the bench next to him. "Care to join me?"

"Uh, sure," I give him a timid smile. I sit on the bench and swing my feet aimlessly.

"What's been going on these days?" He asks, conversationally. "I haven't seen your face around school for ages."

"I dropped out," I look down, swinging my feet faster.

"Really?" Seb looks genuinely shocked. "Why?"

"Didn't Jace tell you?" I quirk an eyebrow, confused.

"Nope," he pops the 'p'. "Not at all."

"I'm pregnant," I mumble, my hands instinctively surrounding my stomach.

Sebastian's eyes widen as he looks at my stomach.

"Are you serous?" His grin stretches wider as he speaks. "That's great, Clary! I mean... That's awesome. I wish you all the best."

I smile genuinely back at him and then stand up. "Thanks, Seb. I've gotta go to work now, though. I'll talk to you later."

With that, I turn around and walk away.

* * *

"I saw Sebastian in the park today," I sit on Jace's lap as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Oh yeah?" He says, placing his hans gently over my belly.

"MHHHM," I clarify. "I told him about the pregnancy."

"Did you?"

"Uh huh," I pick at my nails. I can't believe that I'm sharing this but I need Isabelle to take me shopping. My clothes are all getting way too tight."

Jace lets out a sharp laugh. "You? Shopping? Oh my, Clary, what have they done to you?"

"Shut up," I laugh with him. Izzy's head pokes into the room.

"I heard _shoppinggg!" _Iz says the last part in a singsongy voice. I put my head in my hands as Jace laughs some more.

"Alrighty then," I sigh. "Let's go."

* * *

**AN: So I know that wasn't eventful but I just wanted to get a chapter up for you guys. :) Sorry about not updating. I'm travelling on Tuesday so the next update will most likely be Thursday. Please review and I love you guyssss.**

**-Sosebo**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry guys. Jet lag is a bitch. Enjoyyyy.**

* * *

Izzy drags me through endless amounts of stores and other crap. By the fifth store, I'm dead on my feet.

"Izzy," I groan, annoyed. "Can we _please _stop now?"

"No! I'm not even close to done." I have 15 bags in my hands, trying to balance all of them. Isabelle has 7. Sure, make the pregnant lady carry all of your crap.

* * *

We get home and I drop all of the bags at once. My shopping partner shoots me a dirty look and I shoot an even dirtier one back.

Jace comes down the staircase, drying his hair in the process. I can't help but stare at his bare chest. I unconsciously lick my lips and he smirks.

"So," he says, catching my eyes. My face turns a furious shade of red. "How was shopping?"

"Oh my god, it was SOOOOOO fun!" Izzy then launches into a long story about clothes and shoes and baby clothes. The whole time, Jace's eyes don't leave my face.

"That sounds fun, Iz," Jace smiles quickly at her before grabbing my hand. "But Clary and I have to talk."

"Okay! We should do this again, Clary!" A look of fear crosses my face before I grin manically at her.

"Sure, why not?"

Jace snickers as he leads me up the spiral staircase to his room.

I collapse on his bed, sighing deeply.

"God, I'm so glad that's over," I sigh contentedly as Jace wraps his arms gently around my waist.

"Sorry," he mumbles into my neck. "Sorry I wasn't there to carry all your bags and keep you from dying."

I laugh and take my hands through his golden hair.

"It's okay," I smile. "I know you're not one for shopping. But I did get some cute stuff for the baby. That's a perk. Though I'd rather Isabelle do it than myself."

"Sebastian called."

I sit up, abruptly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It was really ominous though," Jace shudders.

"What'd he say?" I ask, carefully, running my hands over my cuts.

"Something about checking the news tonight at 10:30."

I glance behind me and check the clock beside Jace's bed. It's 10:25.

"Come on," I mumble, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the study.

We sit down on the leather sofa and I search for the remote. I find it wedged under the couch cushions. Jace turns on the TV and by then, it's 10:28.

"Breaking news," the lady reporter says. "Valentime Morgenstern, domestic abuser, was not found in his cell tonight. Instead, a slip of paper was lain on the bed. It reads: 'I'me coming.' Sources suspect that it was a close friend of the Morgensterns. We'll update when sources find a larger amount of information. Now, the weather."

The screen goes blank and my face is as white as a sheet.

"Clary," Jace's voice seems watery and distant. I can't pay attention to anything that's going on around me.

I feel something gently shake my shoulder.

"Iz!" Jace calls. "Get your ass in here. Alec! You too. It's Clary!"

Alec comes in about 10 seconds later, Izzy right behind him. Their eyes search around frantically. They finally meet mine and Laec's blue eyes widen when he runs over to me. I continue to share into space.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Alec shakes my shoulders to no prevail.

"Hospital, Jace," Isabelle says, quietly.

My boyfriend nods and calls someone on his phone. He tells them the address and hangs ups Jace squats down beside me and looks straight into my eyes. By now, I'm hyperventilating like a bitch.

"I'm not okay," I choke out.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi, hi, people. Thanks for your constant support for this story. It's really cool. :) But... yeah. Here's your chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Can someone please stop that incessant beeping?_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I sigh, frustrated. I attempt to pry my eyes open but obviously that's not happening.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_I swear, I will kill the bitch that turned this on._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My eyes try and open again, yet in vain.

I feel something grab my hand lightly and give it a gentle squeeze.

_Jace._

_Wait._

_Who's Jace?_

My mind associates the name with amber eyes and golden hair.

_Jace. Jace. Jace. Ja-_

"Jace!" I yell, sitting up abruptly.

I look around, desperately, trying to find my precious Jace.

My wide eyes finally meet with golden ones. I fling myself at my boyfriend and he immediately wraps his arms around me.

"Hey, baby," Jace grins. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty," I smile toothily back.

"That's a start," my boyfriend says, pushing my shoulders back into the headboard. "But you need to rest, Tiny."

"Who's here?" I ask, frantically looking around again.

"Iz, Alec, Maryse, Max, me, Sebastian..."

"_Sebastian? _That bastard? Why is he here?"

"He wanted to 'apologize'," Jace makes air quotes with his fingers. "He wants to see you."

"Fuck no," I yell quietly. "He can go shove a stick up his ass."

"Now, now, Rouge," Jace clucks his tongue. "Calm down. I'll be in the room when he talks."

"Alright," I huff. "Bring him in, then."

Jace grins and plants a kiss on my forehead before going to retrieve Sebastian. Suddenly, I'm hit with the fear and the nerves that were associated with Sebastian before he became Jace's best friend.

Speak of the devil, Sebastian walks in and I tense. My glare turns dark and I can see that he's shaking. A sense of pride flares inside of me. I love how I can make him do that.

_Shut up, Clary. You're thinking like you're dad._

I shake the thought off and gesture for him to start speaking. That's when I realize that Jace isn't here.

"Hold on," I hold my hand up rudely to cut off his words. "Where's Jace?"

Seb sighs and runs his fingers through his fine black hair.

"I wanted to have a private conversation with you. I hope you don't mind."

I scoff. "What happened last time we had a private conversation? You rasped me. So, no. I'm not talking to you unless Jace is watching from somewhere or he's in here."

Sebastian sighs. Annoyed. Finally. I made him annoyed.

"Fine. I'll go get him." While Seb is looking for Jace, I take some time to analyze my outfit.

Hospital scrubs are gross. I'm no Izzy, but I still think that these are terribly unfashionable. Not to mention, they're all papery and uncomfortable. My hair is tied in a loose high ponytail with strands sticking out everywhere.

A smile appears on my face as Jace walks through the door, behind Sebastian. He flashes a quick grin and turns back to me.

"Happy, now?" Seb asks.

I nod and gesture for him to speak.

"I'm sorry, Clary. For everything. For the things that Jace isn't aware of, for the most recent trouble I've caused you. It's just... every single time, I've been threatened by one person or another. It's usually your dad."

"So, by this, are you meaning to tell me that you broke my dad out of jail?"

Sebastian shuffles his feet for a little while before he sighs.

"Yeah. I did."

Then, the unexpected happens. I lunge at him from my bed, knocking over my drip in the process. My fingers are scraping at his face and my legs are going on a kicking frenzy. Jace looks alarmed and he tries to pull me back, pressing my shoulders backwards.

"Clary," my boyfriend whispers my name softly. "Calm down. Clary, calm down."

I take a deep breath and let Jace push me back. A nurse comes in, assessing Sebastian's damage level. I kicked him in the groin(score!), got some cuts on his face and bruised his legs. With this contented feeling, I fall back asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So I went to go watch TFIOS the other day. THE FEELS BRUH. Anyways, I decided that fluff was necessary for me to get over myself. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Since this story is getting more views (thank you guys so muchhhhh) I'm going to need 30 reviews before I continue. I'm also going to summer camp so I won't be updating that regularly. Enjoy peopleeeeeeeee. :)**

* * *

I get out of the hospital two weeks later. They had to do many checkups on my baby. She's fine. She wasn't before, though. My baby doesn't do well under stress apparently. She wasn't getting enough nutrients and she didn't develop properly for a couple of weeks. That was when the hospital started force feeding me every second of every day. I'm going to be fat enough with the baby, why leave all of that extra weight on when she's born?

"You look _fine,_" Jace insists as we walk to the park.

I snort and laugh.

"That's funny," I grin. "That's hilarious. Fine? I look fat and gross and..."

My eyes start burning with the promise of tears.

"Shhh," Jace attempts to quiet me down by wrapping his arms around by stomach. I instinctively bury my head in his shoulder and let my tears ruin his shirt for the a millionth time.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so hormonal and gross and ew and-" my words get cut off by Jace's lips on mine. The kiss is hot and passionate. It's not like many of the previous kisses we've shared. This one is comforting and sympathetic. Jace laces his hands across my stomach. I break the kiss to stare down at his hands.

"Our baby's in there," he whispers, his eyes growing wide.

"Yeah, Jace," I kiss his quickly. "She is."

* * *

_I sit on the swings with my brother. His eyes are an emerald green like my mother's. I grin and laugh at his terrible jokes. _This is my life, _I think. I look up and see my mother, glowing. She's wearing a white cotton dress that makes her look innocent and pure. Her hair is in a simple bun with a large white flower at the front of her hair. There's a golden wedding band around her ring finger. Most importantly, she's healthy. She walks over to us, smiling and waving. _

_"Hey, honey," she kisses the top of Jon's head lovingly. _

_"Mom," he groans like a five year old. _

_She laughs heartily and turns to me, green eyes on green eyes. She grins and moves a stray hair out of my face. I look up at her, tears in my eyes. _

_"Hi, sweetie," she greets me. _

_"Hey, Mommy," I choke up. _

_Valentine then comes into the picture and I stiffen. He wraps an arm around my mother's waist and kisses her forehead. This is the best I've seen him in a while. _

_"Hey, Clare-bear, Jonathan," he grins at us before pulling out a gun. He holds it to my mother's head but her and Jon don't notice. _

_"No!" I manage to scream before the bullet goes through my mother's head._

* * *

-Jace POV-

Clary is sleeping fitfully and it's scaring me.

"Clary," I say softly. "Clary, baby, wake up."

"No!" she sits up and screams. I look at her. She looks disheveled. Her red hair is sticking to her sweaty forehead, and her whole body is shaking.

She stares at me, fear apparent in her eyes. Instead of asking, I pull her to me as she starts to sob.

"Wanna talk about it?" I question her quietly as I rub soothing circles on her back. I faintly register her shaking her head on my shoulder.

"Okay," I say softly. "Okay. I'm sorry, Clary, I'm sorry."

* * *

**-2 Months Later-**

I scowl at Izzy, annoyed. She's been making fun of me because of my weight for months now. Three and a half months pregnant and I'm already showing quite a bit.

"You look so _weird_, Clary," Isabelle comments with no malice. It's like she's stating a fact.

"I know. It's weird having another person _inside you, _Iz," I snap back.

"Whatever. Want to go shopping?"

* * *

**AN: And that is the end of that. Remember: 30 reviews before update people! Love you guyssssssss! **

**-Sosebo 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorrryyyyyyy! Summer camp was tiring and I just wanted to sleeepppppppp. ;) You know me. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I started today and finished today. I'm power-typing people. :) **

**PS: Thanks to you all for ALMOST 30 reviews. This is my first fanfiction and I thought that I'd never even make it this far. So the goal this time is 35 reviews (or close) for new update. Woop woop. **

* * *

So after shopping with Izzy, we got back home. Isabelle has been skipping school for weeks now. Her parents don't even care. Maryse and Robert are always busy on business trips or something of the sort.

"Where's Jace?" I ask, dropping all of the bags at once.

"School," Isabelle replies, shortly.

Jace still has to go to school. I dropped out months ago.

"So how far along did you say that you were?"

"12 weeks," I say, patting my stomach.

"She's going to be sooo cute!" Iz exclaims.

"Mhhm," I murmur absently. "She's Jace's baby after all."

_My milkshake brings all the boys the the yard..._

Izzy holds up a finger and answers her phone.

"Hello?" She practically sings.

There's a pause.

"Oh, Jace," she replies despondently.

There's an incredibly long pause.

"Wait, what?"

There's another short pause.

"Okay. Hold on for Clary."

Isabelle passes the phone to me.

"Jace?"

"Clary," he sighs, relieved. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. What's this whole thing about, Jace?"

"Alright." Jace takes a deep breath on the other side. "I'm moving. For football.(**AN: American Football to all of you British people out there. :])**

"Wait, what? That's great! Where is it? I'm sure the baby-"

"Clary, you can't come with us. This is a strict football team only move. No distractions allowed."

Tears well up in my eyes. "How-how long are you going for?"

I hear Jace take another deep breath. "A year and a half."

A sob escapes my mouth and I start to cry. I hand the phone back to Izzy, shaking my head. I can hear Jace's voice over the other line.

"Clary? Clary, baby, you there?"

Izzy takes the phone and gives me a sympathetic look.

"She doesn't want to talk right now, Jace. Just... I'll talk to you later."

Isabelle presses the 'end call' button on her phone and pulls me into her arms. I ruin her expensive shirt with my heavy tears. I cry until my eyes are completely dry.

"He's leaving in a month," Iz says quietly. My sobs start up again.

A month. He won't be here for his daughter's birth. He might not even be here for her first birthday. _How am I going to do this alone?_

* * *

I hear the door open and a familiar deep voice calls out.

"Clary?"

I've spent the remainder of the day in the library, reading books that hold no interest to me.

I get my emotions under control when I hear the heavy library door open.

I look up and meet Jace's eyes before running up to him and surrounding his waist with my short arms.

He strokes my hair and tries to shush me.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry," Jace whispers into my hair. "I won't be here for my two favorite girls. I'm so sorry. I don't want to go."

I look up at him and try to smile.

"Don't worry," I croak. "I've got Izzy and Alec and-"

My voice cracks at the very end.

"I'm putting you in danger with your father and Sebastian on the loose, Red. I don't _feel _like a responsible father or boyfriend. Poor Charlie will be alone and so will you."

My face turns into an expression of shock.

"Charlie? You wanna name our baby Charlotte?"

He nods.

"Charlotte Emma Herondale."

The floodgates open once again. My boyfriend rocks me back and forth until my tears stop.

"I love you, Rouge. I love you so much."

I'm taken by surprise at this love declaration.

"I love you too, Dickhead."

I can almost feel his smirk above me.

* * *

**A Month Later**

Jace's bags are all in the car: packed and ready to go. He's going to California. Each day, Charlotte grows bigger, and bigger, and bigger. I sigh just thinking about it. My Jace. Going out with all of his football friends, leaving me and his baby girl alone.

Then, I have my dad to worry about. There are more and more news reports every day about murders and random kidnappings. These are all people I know. My elementary school drama teacher, my 7th grade math teacher, my old friend Jordan Kyle. It's crazy and Jace keeps feeling worse and worse as the days pass by.

I stand by the door, leaning on the door frame. Jace stands by the car, leaning on it dramatically. He's wearing Ray Bans, a black v-neck t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. He looks over to the side. _Melodramatic. _I roll my eyes with a good-natured smile on my face.

I'm trying to be as happy as possible today. Sure, Jace is leaving, but it could help provide for our family in the future. And, hey, he enjoys what he's doing.

"Ready to go?" Maryse asks him, dangling the car keys on her index finger.

Jace grins and replies, "Ready as I'll ever be."

I start to sniff as Jace walks over to the passenger's side. He doesn't climb in yet, mostly because Izzy, Alec, and Max come rushing out in their pajamas.

"No!" They all scream at once, tripping over their own feet as well as their siblings'.

Isabelle flings her arms around Jace, sobbing her heart out. Jace's arms wind around her and his head presses down into her shoulder.

"Bye, Iz," he says, rubbing circles on her back.

"Bye," she whispers and lets go. "You're going to call us every day, right?"

"Definitely," Jace smiles at her and kisses her forehead. Max climbs up Jace's back and begs for him not to go. Jace just laughs and pats his head. Alec gives Jace a bro hug. I smile at this whole family reunion. It's adorable.

Finally, Jace's amber eyes train on me. I give him a weak smile. He reciprocates the gesture. I can't take it anymore and throw my arms around him.

"I love you," I choke out between sobs.

"Love you more," he whispers back, kissing me quickly. "Love Charlie too."

I grin toothily at him.

"Send me a picture of when she's born."

"Nope. She's going to be a total surprise to you. That's what you get for leaving," I attempt to joke half-heartedly.

He kisses my nose and releases me from his grasp.

"I'll see you guys soon," he smiles, getting into the car.

Izzy, Alec, Max, and I all watch our loved one drive away.

* * *

**AN:**

**GOAL: 35 REVIEWS BEFORE UPDATE**

**Love you guysssss! 3**

**-Sosebo **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Guys. Calm down. Jace isn't going to die. All of you were like, "Why did you do this to me?" Relationships aren't perfect and real life situations like this can HAPPEN. It's a football opportunity. He'll come back in the end. Anywayyssss, thanks for the reviews! You guys got on that FAST. So... enjoy the chapter. It's dramatic, I'm telling you.**

* * *

I sleep for the rest of the day. There's really no point of getting up anymore. Isabelle wanted to take me shopping earlier to "take my mind off of things". Typical Isabelle.

"Come on, Clary!" She groans. "Get up! You can't just _sleep _for the rest of the day. It's not healthy. Let's go shopping or something. He'll be back before you know it."

My phone rings and I pick it up. I don't recognize the number but I accept the call anyways.

"Hello?" I manage.

"Hello, is this Ms. Clarissa Morgenstern?"

"Clary," I correct the voice. "Who is this?"

"This is the San Fransisco Medical center. We found your number on Mr. Jonathan Herondale's phone. You were the only contact that picked up."

"Why are you calling me?" A pit of despair starts welling up in my stomach.

"He was involved in a plane crash. Have you not watched the news?"

I turn on the T.V and switch to the news channel. The reporter has a very serious look on his face.

"Plane crash in San Fransisco is the main topic of every conversation throughout the United States. At least 40 bodies were found and still more to come. 17 seriously injured. More updates at 5:00."

"Oh my God," I whisper. "Is he okay?" I can slowly feel my heart beginning to break.

"He's not doing so well. He's alive but two broken bones and a mild concussion aren't something to joke about."

"What bones did he break?"

"His left arm and right leg. He'll be in a wheelchair for a couple of months."

"Okay. Thanks for calling. Bye." I hang up and my eyes start to sting.

_No, Clary. Be brave for Charlie. Be brave for Jace. Be brave for your family._

I can't do it. I walk calmly to the kitchen to grab a knife. I slit my wrists quickly and cleanly. I sigh contentedly as I feel the familiar sting of the cuts reverberate through my body.

I clean up the knife and the blood on my arm. I go back to bed. Though instead of sleeping, I use my laptop to book five plane tickets to California.

* * *

We sit in the waiting room, bored out of our minds.

"Flight 307 to San Fransisco, please board now. That's flight 307 to San Fransisco, boarding now."

Isabelle, Maryse, Max, Alec, and I all get up at the same time, dragging our multi-colored suitcases behind us. I attempt to breathe steadily. _Just because Jace was injured on a plane, doesn't mean you'll be._

* * *

I'm relieved when we land five whole hours later. I was too nervous to sleep on the plane so I spent the whole ride clutching the armrests, trying not to hyperventilate. _You get to see Jace now._

I run the to hotel reception and book 3 rooms. Isabelle and I will share one, Alec and Max will share one, and Maryse will have her own room.

We get to our rooms and as soon as we out our suitcases down, we're out the door. Mayrse rented a car for us so we pile in and go.

San Fransisco Hospital is about 10 minutes away. It's not that long but when your mind is completely devoid of thoughts, it seems like hours. I barely let the car stop before I climb out and run towards the entrance. This honestly seems like deja vu. I ask for Jace Herondale's room and the lady at the desk tells me, "Room 105."

Alec is right behind me when I sprint into the elevator. I ride to the first floor and rush to the second door on the right. I burst in and Jace is sitting up, on his phone. His left arm and right leg are in black casts. When the door creaks open, he looks up. A flash of surprise crosses his face before a grin engulfs it. I fling my arms around him.

"I thought that you were going to die! Why would you do that to me? Why, Dickhead, why?" I smack his chest weakly.

"Sorry," he chuckles. "I'm fine now, right?"

"You can't play football though."

"Nope. So that means that I get to come home in a couple of months. Both my leg and arm will be healed by then, Red. I'm making progress."

"Charlotte says hi," I smile, patting my stomach.

Jace bends down and kisses my stomach lightly.

"Hey, Charlie. Look, Daddy's alive."

I laugh half-heartedly and smack his good arm. He grins cheekily up at me.

"I've got a surprise for you," he says. My boyfriend reaches onto the bedside table and grabs some keys. He dangles them in front of my face, smiling cheekily.

"What are those?" I ask wearily.

"As an "I'm sorry" present, Coach gave me a luxury apartment."

"To keep?" I ask, incredulously.

"Yup," he nods. "And it has a nurseryyy. The team got here before me and decorated it for Charlotte. You like?"

"I love," I kiss him lightly. When I break away, his face slips into a pout. I laugh.

"Let me just get the rest of your family. They came too."

Jace raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, really?" I nod, affirmative.

"Izzy cried buckets when she heard," I smirk.

He pulls me into his arms once again.

"Did you cry, Tiny? Hmm?" He whispers seductively into my ear.

I try to keep my breathing steady. I shake my head slowly, even though it's a lie.

"Did you not?" Jace leans closer so his lips are brushing mine. I shake my head, my resolve almost gone.

He presses his lips to mine.

"Did you cry, Clarissa?" I shudder when he uses my full name. I nod and he smirks at he.

He kisses me. This isn't a soft kiss, it's a hard and passionate one. I've been without him for about a week and I'm already missing him. His lips move in perfect synchronization with mine.

I break away and glare at him. He chuckles softly and pushes me back. Jace grabs my wrist and frowns.

"What?" I ask him.

"Are these new cuts?" He asks slowly.

I bite my lip and blush.

"Y-y-yeah."

Anger fills my boyfriend's eyes.

"Clary! I told you to stop fucking cutting yourself! You're honestly giving me a headache. It's not good for you or for Charlie."

I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from sobbing out loud. I cry silent sobs and Jace pulls me into his arms once again.

"I'm sorry, Rouge. It's just that... you don't deserve this. You don't deserve any type of depression, okay?" I nod my head.

"Sorry, baby. Don't cry."

I stop my tears eventually and ask him a question.

"Should I go get your family?"

He laughs softly.

"Go. Go get my family."

* * *

**AN: **

**GOAL: 40 REVIEWS BEFORE UPDATE**

**Love you guysss! 3**

**-Sosebo**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you guys soooooooo much for 41 reviews! You guys were on that fast. Anyways, sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy thoughhhhh! **

* * *

**Two Months Later**

I swear my stomach is swelling larger than possible. It's only a month until I'm due and I feel like a fucking whale. Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and I moved to California two weeks ago when Jace got out of the hospital. His arm and leg are fully healed and he can finally play football again.

Coacj wasn't joking when he said 'luxury apartment'. It's almost the same size as the old Lightwood's mansion. Except it's an apartment. Alec and Izzy are sharing one with Alec's boyfriend, Magnus.

"What's up, my amazing pregnant best friend?" Isabelle walks in, returning from a shopping trip. "I got Charlie some new clothessss!" She squeals so happily that I can't ignore her.

"Thanks, Iz. What's up? How was the shopping trip?"

"Amazing as usual. Where's your baby daddy?"

"Practice. He's trying to 'get his head in the game' again," I roll my eyes heavenwards.

Izzy scoffs.

"Uh huh," she laughs. "Okay. Any news on your dad?"

"Nope," I sigh dejectedly. "I was hoping that they'd have caught him by now."

"Well, the police don't do their jobs well anyways. Where's Alec?"

"Probably with Magnus," I sigh. "They're really in love, aren't they?"

Isabelle makes a very unladylike sound.

"When they're not eating each other's faces off, I guess it seems like it," she rolls her eyes as well.

We both laugh and chat for a little while until I say I need to go out.

"Clary, you know that's not safe. He could be anywhere," Isabelle warns me.

"It's only to the corner store and back. I'll be FINE. Besides, this is a pretty safe neighborhood, right?"

"Jace will kill me for this but fine. Just go."

"Thanks Isabelle!" I manage before Im half-running to the elevator.

I walk about halfway down the street, approaching the corner store when a man in a trench coat walks out. He's wearing a black fedora so you can't see his face either. I walk past him and smile.

"Good morning," I politely greet. The man stops in his tracks and looks back at me.

"Good morning to you too, Clarissa," the man says back, finally looking up. The only things visible are black orbs.

I attempt to hold in the scream and was faster towards the store. When I get in, in run to the bathroom. Luckily, it's empty. I run into a stall and bring up what's left of my lunch.

I hear my phone ring in my jacket pocket. I answer it.

"Hello?" I can hear the prominent waver in my voice.

"Clare-bear?"

I gasp.

"Jon?"

"Yeah. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

"Look, I'm sorry Clary. But right now, we've got to put our differences aside. I know what Dad's up to."

"Fine. But I want a public place with witnesses. Meet me at Taki's at 6."

I hang up and lean against the wall.

What has my life become?

* * *

Jace gets back at around 4.

"Hey, Red," he places a kiss to my temple while pulling me into a side hug.

"Dickhead," I say in response.

"How was your day?"

"Eventful," I reply after a short pause.

"Really? What happened?"

So I lead Jace over to the sofas to retell the events of the day. He doesn't say a word until I'm done.

"Jace, please say something."

"Bitches," is the word I hear him mumble under his breath.

"Calm down, we'll be safe. For a little while."

"Safe?!" Jace finally explodes. I flinch involuntarily.

"How can we be SAFE when your father is constantly trying to kill you, therefore killing Charlotte. How can we be safe when your brother's inviting you out to 'talk'? It just doesn't make sense."

The doorbell rings.

"We'll continue this conversation later," I point a finger at him before rising to answer the door.

A man in a black trench coat wearing a back fedora is there.

"Why, hello Clarissa," he grins.

* * *

**AN: Cliffie! Sorry. I just needed something dramatic to happen. For all you people that didn't know: Clary is 8 months pregnant. Please follow, favorite, review, and all of that good crap.**

**GOAL:**

**46 REVIEWS BEFORE UPDATE**

**Love you guys so so much!**

**-Sosebo**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hello people. These reviews... God you guys are good at this. Okay, so this chapter is pretty fast-paced. A lot happens in a short amount of time. Okie then. Please review, favorite, follow, and all that jazz. :)**

**Disclaimer: (I figured I should start putting these in here.) I don't own the Mortal Instruments series, I just make them have babies. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

I wake up with a headache. What happened? I look around quickly. The room is in complete darkness except for a cheap light hanging above my head. I attempt to get up but I find that I'm tied down. To a chair. Quickly sighing, I kick my heels off and pick one up between my feet. I manage to grab it, only just, though. I use the sharp heel to cut the thick, but weak, ropes. _Thank God for Izzy._

Standing, I realize that my legs are seriously cramped and my feet are swollen. I internally groan. Why now? I can hear muffled voices coming from the doorway and footsteps approaching the room I'm in.

I lie still on the floor trying to limit the rise and fall of my chest. My eyes are closed and I try my hardest not to squeeze them shut. The door opens and I hear Jonathan's voice.

"Clary?" He whispers. "I'm not supposed to be in here but I'm on your side."

I reluctantly open my eyes, one by one. On Jonathan's face is a scared look, his bright green eyes wide with fear. Wait, green eyes? Last time I checked, Jon's eyes were black, soulless pits of hate. Now, they're green tunnels of pure life and energy. How much have I missed?

"Clary," he says, looking relieved. "You're alive."

"Of course I am," I snort. "Why are you here?"

"I was taken too. I don't know what Father's up to but it's not good. He's in with some kind of... drug business or something. But himself and his clients are out for a little while so we have some time to escape."

"Why are your eyes green?" I blurt out then cover my mouth, blushing.

My older brother laughs and grins.

"Turns out that Daddy dearest decided that injecting me with snake poison when I was in Mom's stomach was a good idea. That's why Mom's still recovering. It was running through my blood so I decided to take it out. It was a long process but it was worth it. The poison made my eyes turn black and gave me no control of my body whatsoever. Sorry for... whatever I did to you while I was intoxicated with that crap."

He doesn't even remember what he did to me. Good enough.

"Any escape routes been discovered so far?" I ask him, trying to change the subject.

"Nope," he pops the 'p'. "Not yet. We can look, though. I've already disassembled the microphones and cameras in this place. We're fine."

"Any service?"

"Actually, yes. But I don't have my phone. Do you?"

I check in my back pocket and find the rectangular block of iPhone. I grin and pull it out. These idiots didn't even think of confiscating it. I try to call Jace. He doesn't pick up.

I try to call Isabelle and she picks up on the first ring.

"Clary?" Her usually perky voice sounds tired and weak.

"Isabelle?"

"Oh my God, you're alive!" She sounds instantly happy again.

"Hey," I smile weakly. "What's up?"

"Are you okay? Is Charlie okay?"

"We're both fine," I say. "I just got a slight headache."

"Okay. THEY'RE FINE!" I hear Iz shout over the other line. "Where are you guys?"

I look to Jon and put Isabelle on speaker phone.

"24th Parker Street. Come and get us."

"Who's that?" Isabelle has her flirty voice on.

I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"It's my older brother, my _good _older brother, Jonathan. Say hi Jon."

"Heyyyy," he grins.

"Okay. Jace and Alec want to talk to you people."

"Clary?" I can hear Jace's worried voice over the phone.

"Hi there," I beam.

"Oh my God, you're alive!" He breathes out. "Okay. Where are you guys?"

"24th Parker Street. You guys need to be here in the space of 2 hours," I reply.

"Okay. We're coming to get you guys. I'll let Alec speak to you."

"Clare-bear?"

"Hey, Xander," I smile. "What's up?"

"Are you guys okay? We've been worried sick."

"Mhmm. We're fine, don't worry about it."

"Alright. We're in the car right now, coming to get you guys."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Clare."

He hangs up and I lean against the wall.

"What do we do now?" Jonathan asks me.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

About a good hour later the door burst open. Isabelle runs in and practically tackles me in a hug.

"CLARY!" She shouts. "Why would you disappear for a week and leave us completely clueless about your whereabouts?"

"A week?" I exclaim, surprised. "Well then."

Alec bursts in next, his bright blue eyes scanning the room frantically until they land on my older brother and myself. He also tackles us into a hug, his tall frame squishing me.

"Come on guys," Alec helps us up.

"Where's Jace?" I ask, worriedly.

"In the car. Keeping watch. Let's go."

We walk out the front door of the warehouse. Yes, a warehouse. _Very creative, Father._ We see Jace in the car, his hair ruffled and a mess. His golden eyes meet mine and he smirks. I grin back, too happy to put up with his arrogance.

We pile in the car but not before Izzy tells Jonathan to turn on a camera in the house. He does and before Isabelle gets in, she gives it the middle finger with a ski mask on her face. Then, she breaks the camera, takes the ski mask off, and we all drive away.

* * *

**AN: Alrighty then guys. Ski masks, cameras, and cell phones can save the day. LIFE LESSON. LET IT BE LEARNED.**

**GOAL:**

**50 REVIEWS BEFORE UPDATE**

**Love you guyssssss so so so much!**

**-Sosebo**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: You guys need to learn that I'm not going to update if you go: "Here's a review. NOW UPDATE." or: "UPDATE NOW. I JUST REVIEWED SO YOU HAVE TO UPDATE." I actually like feedback on my stories. Thanks to Fangirl1227 and PrincessJojo who actually say helpful stuff and review my story every chapter.**

**Sorry about that rant thingy. Okay. I'm good. So. 51 reviews. You guys are cool. I never thought I'd make it this far so thank you to all who helped get this story to the point where more people are actually READING it. Alright then. Please review, favorite, follow, and whatnot.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Mortal Instruments. All rights go to CASSANDRA CLARE. **

* * *

Jace has ensured that we have many different types of security measures all around the house. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Baby, these are unnecessary. The police caught and killed Daddy last week. He's not after us anymore."

"Still. I don't want to take any chances," he looks out the window melodramatically. _That's my Jace._

The bright city lights make California look so pretty at night. I glance around our apartment and my eyes set on a rectangular present.

"What's this?" I walk towards it. There's a piece of card on it.

_Just because you guys need it. ;)_

_-Magnus_

I smile and open it. It's a handbook that reads: _"How To Have Sex For Dummies"._

I smack my hand to my forehead and close my eyes. Only Magnus would think of this. So I open the book and on the inside is not what I expect. It's an address written on all the pages of the book instead of the actual info. In marker, it says:

_So we were bored and we wanted to make a treasure hunt for you guys. Don't judge us. Anyways, be at the front of the apartment tomorrow afternoon at 3:00. You'll find your first clue on the doorstep._

_-Maggie, Xander, and Iz_

I hand the book to Jace and he grins.

"Oh God," he laughs. "They're the three weirdest people I've ever met."

"Agreed," I sigh. "I'm tired. Charlotte's been kicking me all day. Tell your daughter to stop."

"Oh, so now she's just _my _daughter?"

"Mhhm," I say in affirmative. He laughs.

"Okay," Jace bends down to my stomach level and glares at it playfully.

"Charlotte Emma Herondale, stop kicking your mother. It's not good for her. And, missy, isn't it past your bedtime?"

I laugh when Jace kisses my stomach afterwards.

"I joke, I joke. Hey, Charlie. I love you soooo much. Almost as much as I love your mommy's ass... I mean, your mommy," he quickly corrects himself when I give him a glare.

"Jace," I whine. "I'm tired."

"Alright. Let's go to bed then," Jace stands up and leads me to our bed.

I delve under the covers gratefully and Jace wraps his arms around me.

"Night, Red. Night, Charlie." He kisses my belly and I grin.

"Goodnight Dickhead. Goodnight Dickhead's abs." I kiss his abdomen and I can feel the arrogance radiating off of his in large waves. I roll my eyes and fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I wake up to sunlight streaming through my window. I sigh and pat the be next to me, looking for the familiar warmth of Jace. It's empty. Weird.

I sit up and rub my eyes tiredly.

The apartment is bright and lit up beautifully. I smell pancakes all of a sudden. I practically leap out of bed and run to the kitchen. Well, I can't run anymore so I waddle quickly to the kitchen.

Jace is standing in front of the cooker, only in pajama pants. He hears my footsteps, turns around slightly, and smiles.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he kisses me lightly. He tastes distinctly like pineapples this morning. I sigh, contentedly.

"Charlie woke me up halfway through the night and decided that it was a good idea to kick my ribs," I roll my eyes. "She's definitely your daughter."

Jace grins.

"I see how it is. When she's being good, she's _your _daughter. But when she's being bad, she's _my _daughter. Okay. Fine."

I smile and snatch a piece of bacon that he's about to put in his mouth.

"Hey!" He yells in protest. I just smile and eat the bacon right in front of him.

"What time is it?"

"11:32," Jace looks at the huge clock hanging above the cooker.

My boyfriend takes the pancakes off the stove and puts them onto a plate. I eat all five of mine in about two minutes flat.

"Do we have any popcorn?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do we have pickles?"

"Mmhm," Jace replies over a mouthful of pancakes.

"Ketchup?"

"Uh huh," he says.

I grin and grab a bag of popcorn. While it's popping, I grab the pickle jar a cutting board, and a knife. I cut the pickles into slices and open the popcorn bag. I dump the pickles into it and grab the ketchup. I drizzle that all over the popcorn and eat the combination. I moan as I throw another pickle-ketchup popcorn piece into my mouth.

Jace stares at me like I'm crazy. I glare at him and turn on the TV.

I'm in the middle of a Big Bang Theory marathon when Jace turns off the TV.

"Wanna take a shower?" He grins at me. I smile back, and we both head towards the bathroom.

* * *

**AN: **

**GOAL: 59 REVIEWS BEFORE UPDATE**

**Love you guysssssss! **

**-Sosebo**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I'm bored. Here's a new chapter. BTW: Sexual times in this one. Enjoy. Please review, favorite, follow, and all of that jazz. :) Enjoy. 60 reviews before update.**

* * *

I walk quickly towards the shower door, awaiting Jace. I take off my yoga pants and my tank top. I remove my underwear and sit on the toilet, patiently waiting for Jace to come in. Thank the Lord that I shaved.

Jace walks in naked and I can't help but marvel over his body. I mean, eight-pack, muscled arms, nice legs, _really _nice butt, and _incredibly _well-endowed. Eleven inches, like, oh my God.

He grins when he sees me checking him out. He raises an eyebrow.

"Like what you see?"

I groan at his arrogance and get up, walking towards the shower. I exaggerate the sway of my hips and I can feel Jace's lustful stare on my butt. Right before opening the shower door, I wink at him and get it. While turning the hot water and cold water knobs experimentally, Jace walks in and places his large warm hands on the sides of my hips. I lean into his touch and sigh. Jace starts kissing down my neck and I whimper softly. He smiles on my neck and I turn around to face him. Quickly, he crushes his lips to mine and I happily respond. We haven't been super intimate with each other since Charlie was conceived. Jace was always afraid he'd hurt Charlotte.

Slowly, his hands trail down and grasp my butt. I wrap my arms around his neck, my belly getting in the way of me actually touching him properly. He gets on his knees, trailing wet kisses down my body. I gasp as every single one hits my body.

"Jace," I moan.

His face starts heading down to my pelvic bone. He lingers there for a moment, kissing my bellybutton and then, abruptly, he sticks a finger inside me. I gasp at the sudden intrusion. He looks into my eyes as he moves his finger in and out, faster and faster and faster. I finally release and he licks his fingers clean. Jace kisses me passionately and I can taste myself on him. Then, the hickey invasion begins. He starts sucking and biting my neck, leaving angry red marks there. I tilt my head back, closing my eyes.

When Jace stands up, I take this as an opportunity to get on _my _knees. His eyes widen and he takes my face in his hands.

"Tiny, you don't have to do this," Jace begins and I shush him. I start stroking his length and this brings out a moan from him. I smirk and take him in my mouth whole. I'm surprised that my gag reflex hasn't stopped it.

I start moving my head back and forth, testing his reaction. His eyes, now open, roll to the back of his head and flutter shut. Once he releases, I stand up and kiss him softly for a few moments. Then, I actually try to take a shower. Jace helps me by washing my hair gently and I quickly get out and wrap myself in a towel.

I hum quietly to myself as I dry off. I go to our room in search for clothes. The only reasonable clothes that I can _find _are a loose t-shirt white t-shirt and some light-wash blue skinny jeans. I braid my hair to the side and apply a thin line of eyeliner on my waterline. My green eyes stare warily back at me. Jace walks out in nothing but a towel. He's drying his golden locks with a smaller towel, ruffling it up. His golden eyes meet mine and he smiles.

"What time is it?" He asks, after wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my temple.

I glance over at the clock. "12:56."

Jace smiles and leads me towards the T.V after dressing himself. I snuggle my head into his chest as he turns it on.

We watch a little bit of The Fosters before Jace starts distracting me.

He starts kissing my neck and brushing his lips over the hickey marks left there.

"Jace," I groan. "Not now."

His face slips into a pout.

"_Tinyyyy," _Jace whines.

_"Dickheaddd," _I mimic his tone to perfection.

My boyfriend sighs.

"We didn't get to finish our little game earlier." He says, winking.

I scoff at him and turn back towards the T.V. Jace continues regardless.

I pat my stomach and talk to Charlie.

_Hey, baby. This is your mommy. I hope that once you're here, Jace can control his hormones. _

_"_Hey!" Jace cries out in protest.

"Oops," I grin. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did." Jace kneels in front of me. "Hey, baby girl. This is your daddy. Mommy is being mean and when you're born, you should always listen to your daddy, not your mommy."

Before he can go any further, I slap him upside the head.

"Idiot," I grumble, folding my arms over my chest.

He chuckles softly and kisses me quickly.

"Sorry, baby."

"It's fine," I respond, turning my attention back to the T.V.

My phone starts ringing to Panic Cord by Gabrielle Aplin, my favorite song at the moment.

"Hello?"

"Clare," Jon's voice comes on the other line.

"What's up, Jon?"

"Can you meet me at Starbucks? 5:45, if you don't mind."

"Alone?"

"You can bring Jace and Isabelle."

"Alright. See you then."

I hang up and Jace stares at me.

"So, where are we going?"


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: OMG PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEE. School's starting for me in 2 days and I'm super disorganized so I can't get my stuff together. I've had no time to write whatsoever. So I woke up at 6 a.m to attempt to write this chapter. I finished it at about 8. I'm power-writing for you guysss. :D I won't be able to update until the weekend so please be patientttt. Alrighty then. Please review, follow, favorite, and all of that jazz.**

**Disclaimer(I put these in when I remember them): I don't own any part of this story apart from the plot. All character rights go to Cassandra Clare. I don't own the Mortal Instruments series, Cassandra Clare does. I don't care if this is informal, I'm just putting it out there. Alright? Alright.**

**Enjoy the chapterrrrrrrr. :D**

* * *

"Starbucks," I reply casually. "My brother wants to meet us there. Along with Isabelle, of course."

Jace nods and takes out his phone.

"Hey, Magnus," he says after dialing a number. "We can't do treasure hunt today. Maybe another time."

I can almost hear Magnus sulking over the phone. Jace chuckles and sighs.

"Calm down. Get Alec to do it with you. While you're at it, can you call Izzy over? We need to discuss a matter of business with her."

Jace hangs up shortly after that and throws his arm over the back of the sofa.

"So?" I ask, laying my head in his lap.

"I guess we're going to have to wait a while because my sister went shopping."

I shake my head.

"Typical Isabelle."

"I know right. And it's for more baby clothes for Charlie. Like, don't we have tons?"

"Literally, tons, yes," I reply. I just can't wipe the grin off my face though.

I get up and wander around for a little while. Sometimes, I can't help but wander into the nursery that the boys built for Charlotte. The walls are a simple white and there's a huge white tree on the wall. The white crib is right in front of it. A white chair with black lining resides in the corner and a table with baby formula, baby bottles, and blankets is right below the window. There are shelves high on the walls with glass ornaments and toys.

I smile as I walk out, towards the kitchen. I stand in front of the window and sit on the table. Swinging my legs back and forth absentmindedly, I don't realize when my phone starts to ring. I pick up and place the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Is this Clary Fray?

"Who wants to know?"

"This is the New York Community Hospital of Brooklyn. We'd like to inform you that your mother, Jocelyn Fray, is awake."

* * *

I get off the plane and practically run to the cab. I had to postpone everything: my meeting with Jonathan, my doctor's appointments, my shopping trips with Isabelle.

"Slow down, Clary!" Alec calls. That's right, Alec. Jace wanted to come but I refused. Isabelle wanted to spend some quality time with MAgnus and her adopted brother, so I let her. Alec wanted to come, so I let him. Simple.

"I have to see her, Alec!" I shout, getting in. I throw a twenty over the seat. Alec gets in on the other side.

"New York Community Hospital of Brooklyn, please. Step on it." I throw a ten over the seat and we start moving across the roads at an illegal pace.

Once we arrive, I get out and run to the front desk. I am too familiar with the way hospitals work. Alec quickly asks for the room number and it it granted to us. Room 124. I sprint to the elevator, once again, Alec hot on my heels. I press the button to the first floor and we wait patiently. The soothing elevator music portrays none of my feelings whatsoever. I sigh contentedly as the elevator comes to a stop. As soon as the doors are wide enough for me to fit though, I'm out. _Room 124, Room 124. _I finally come to a stop at the door of the room. Alec smiles and gestures for me to go in.

"I'll wait outside, sweetheart," he grins as I push down the door handle. I take a deep breath and step in through the door.

The first thing that I see is a wild mass of red hair, much like my own. Then, comes the pale skin. Then the freckles. And when I finally reach my mom's eyes, she grins and opens her arms. The floodgates are already open as I run to my mom and bury my face in her shoulder. My belly is obstructing super close contact between us.

Then, my mom lets me go and she takes me by the shoulders. Slowly, her eyes travel down to my stomach and she gasps.

"I'm too young to be a _grandma,_" she whines. I laugh, my voice breaking. This is the mom I remember. This is the mom before Valentine got abusive. This is _my _mom.

"Hey, Mom," I smile. "What's up?"

"The sky. What's down? The ground. What's below that? Hell. But I'm fine, if that's what you're asking."

I laugh.

"So. My baby's having a baby," she says, staring down at my stomach.

"Mhmm," I smile, rubbing my stomach.

"Gender?"

"Girl."

My mother squeals.

"Yes!" She pumps her arm up and down. Mom starts making up a little song about Charlotte. I laugh until my sides hurt.

"Wow, Mom," I say, wiping my eyes. "That was pretty amazing."

"I know right," my mother says proudly. "I'm good at this, damn. So have you decided on a name for her?"

"Charlotte Emma Herondale."

My mom freezes up.

"Herondale?"

"Yeah. It's the father's last name."

"Where have I heard that name before..." My mom looks lost in thought.

Suddenly, her head snaps up.

"His dad was a billionaire."

"Really?"

"Mmmhm," Mom nods her head in confirmation. "He was pretty famous a couple of years ago. Did he live with his dad at any point in time?"

I shake my head.

"He lives with the Lightwoods, you know, Alec's family. They adopted him. Apparently, he had a really scarring childhood."

"Alexander?!" My mom exclaims. "He moved back?"

I nod my head and hold up a hand, a gesture for her to wait. I walk out the door and wave Alec inside. He raises an eyebrow. I nod and hold open the door for him.

My mom's face when she sees Alec is priceless. Her eyes light up and her mouth forms an 'o'.

She holds her arms out open like she did for me and hugs Alec tightly, swaying back and forth.

"Wow," she breathes. "You're all grown up now."

Alec chuckles.

"That's right, Mrs. Morgenstern."

My mom holds up a hand.

"My husband is dead. I'm a widow and frankly, I don't care. My name is now Ms. Fray, Alec." Contradictory to the stern words, she puts on a warm smile.

"Sorry, Ms. Fray. It was out of habit."

My mom laughs and puts all her attention on Alec.

"How are you, Alexander?"

"I'm fine. How about you? Are you fully recovered or anywhere close?"

My mom bobs her head.

"I'm honestly almost done. I'm getting out in about a week or less."

My mom turns her attention back to me.

"Clarissa, where's your brother?"

I open my mouth to begin replying, but the door opens and we all turn towards it.

"Right here." A deep voice booms.

All color drains from my mom's face.

"Jonathan." She whispers.

* * *

**AN: Once again guys, I'm extremely sorry about this. Like, I haven't updated in AGES. No review goal. I update when I feel like it. :D**

**Love you guysssssss :)**

**-Sosebo**


	21. Chapter 21

Something strange is happening. A stare-off between my mom and Jonathan commences. Her eyes are watering and his are narrowed in concentration.

"My baby," Mom whispers and her body suddenly wracks with sobs.

Alec and I both pat her back soothingly. Jonathan looks startled.

"What did I do?" He asks, wide-eyed and confused.

"Your eyes," I whisper.

As if he just remembers, my brother's head jerks up.

"That's right," he nods his head in realization. "I forgot about those."

I chuckle and my mom's body stops shaking. She opens her arms wide and my brother steps into them.

"I'm sorry about Dad," Jonathan speaks softly into my mother's ear.

"It's okay," she smiles sadly. "I never loved that man anyway. But I love you guys. God, I love you guys so so so much, okay?"

"Okay," we both reply.

Alec's phone buzzes in his back pocket and he answers. When he hears the voice, he sighs.

"Why couldn't you call _her _phone?" He groans, annoyed.

There's a pause before he continues.

"Well, she's here, if you wanna talk to her," he says, scratching the back of his head.

Alec hands the phone over to me.

"It's your baby daddy," he grins at me when I glare at him.

"Jace," I sigh. "What did I say about calling me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chuckles. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up. As well as your mom."

"We're all fine. Even Jon's here," I smile.

"Really?" Jace sounds interested.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Okay. So is Alec just in the middle of this family reunion?"

I laugh.

"Yeah."

He laughs too.

My mom gestures for me to give the phone to her. I raise an eyebrow and she rolls her green eyes.

"So my _mom _wants to talk to you," I smirk.

"Are you so serious right now?" Jace squeaks, sounding nervous.

I chuckle.

"You're _fine,_" I insist. "Here's my mom."

My mom gives me a knowing smirk and begins her lecture for Jace.

* * *

So I'm safe in California once again. Jace wanted me to come back early.

It's about 11:30 and Jace won't let me sleep.

"_Jaaace_" I whine. "Leave me alone."

My boyfriend continues the trail of kisses up my shoulder,

"Whaddya mean?" His voice is muffled by my skin.

"Stoooppppp," I attempt to wiggle out of his embrace but he just grasps me tighter.

Suddenly, a pain shoots through my lower abdomen. It feels like period cramps, but only a little more painful. I feel a warm liquid pool between my legs.

Jace doesn't seem to notice yet so when my head shoots up, he looks worried.

"Clary?"

"Jace," I speak slowly, and calmly. "I believe my water just broke."

* * *

I'm lying on a hospital bed, gripping Jace's hand tightly. My grip is probably going to do some serious damage to his hand but frankly, right now I don't give two shits. Another contraction rips through my body and I scream.

"Come on, Clary," Jace whispers. "Almost there."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I growl and Jace chuckles.

I glare at him.

"This isn't funny!" I yell, groaning. "I fucking hate you. Go to hell. Now. Please. Ugh."

Jace starts to let go of my hand in fake surrender but tears start rushing down my face.

"Don't leave me," I choke out. "I'm scared, Jace."

"It's okay," he kisses my temple while I continue to further break his hand.

"Come on, Clary," Dr. Fairchild attempts to encourage me.

"Shut the hell up," I scream. I groan once more. It feels like someone's shoving a cinder block up your ass and it hurts like bitch, I can tell you that.

The doctor whispers, "You've got about 3 more pushes until she's out."

I attempt to push harder. I just wanna see my baby. Then, I wanna sleep. I _really _need sleep.

"Come on, Clare!" Isabelle cheers me from her place beside Jace.

I shoot a glare at her.

"I'm _trying,_" I groan again.

"Well, try harder," Isabelle shrugs her shoulders.

I open my mouth in disbelief.

"What? How would you feel if our positions were reversed, huh?" I look her up and down before closing my eyes again.

"Sorry," Izzy grumbles.

I smile in satisfaction.

"Come on, Clary, she's almost out!" Dr. Fairchild grins like a child.

I give one last push before I hear the high-pitched cries of a baby. _My _baby. I grin and Jace kisses my head.

"You did amazing, Red," he grins.

"Give me my baby," I mumble to the doctor.

She looks up.

"She's adorable," she shakes her head in wonder. "Like an angel."

A pain that I recognize as a contraction rips through my body again.

"What was that?" I ask Dr. Fairchild. She's paled considerably. Suddenly, Isabelle has Charlotte and I'm screaming in pain again.

"We didn't anticipate another baby," Dr. Fairchild mumbles, fiddling with the machinery next to me.

"Another one?" We all yell.

Dr. Fairchild nods her head.

"Well, Baby Number Two is definitely smaller than Charlotte, most likely hiding behind her when you guys saw the ultrasound."

I groan.

"Okay, Clary. I'm going to need you to push now."

"No!" I yell. "They're not-not ready yet."

"Sorry, Clary," my doctor shakes her head. "You're going to have to push now if you want the other baby to make it out alive."

Jace grips my hand once I start pushing again. After about 7 minutes, another high-pitched wail echoes around the room. _I'm done. Finally. _I lean back against the headboard and close my eyes.

"Baby Number Two is a girl," Dr. Fairchild grins at me once I open my eyes. "Congratulations, guys."

"Jordyn," Isabelle whispers. "Name her Jordyn."

"Jordyn," Jace agrees.

"Jordyn," I sigh. "Jordyn Christina Herondale."

* * *

**AN: Real quick message before you guys start getting on my case about this. This may not be realistic, but I really have no perception on the mechanics of birth. Like, I know the basic stuff. Like, REALLY basic stuff. But I'm not as detailed as you people that have been through it and whatnot. So please don't judge. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll talk to you guys soon. :)**

**Love you guys to the moon and back,**

**-Sosebo**


	22. Chapter 22

**~11 Months Later~**

I hold Jordyn while trying to make some baby food. I stroke her dirty blonde hair which is already past her shoulders. Jace is on the other side of the room, watching T.V with Charlotte on his lap, her golden eyes wide and alert. Long golden ringlets bounce up and down as she does. I roll my eyes.

Jace has been a really good father, helping out with the twins and whatnot. Isabelle is still looking for a man. She's now trying to start getting into the whole idea of long-term relationships.

"Babe, can you pass me the remote?" Jace waves his arm uselessly in front of him. I glare maliciously.

"You must be joking," I laugh. I spot the remote right in front of him. "Oh, come on. Put Charlie on the sofa and grab the remote. I don't understand what the problem is."

"It's too far away," Jace whines, waving his arm more frantically.

I sigh deeply and put Jordyn on the sofa. I grab the remote and throw it at Jace's head. Charlotte and Jordyn both giggle hysterically. I smile innocently at both of them as Jace screams in pain.

"Tiny!"

I grab Charlotte off the couch and leave Jordyn with her father.

"See, Charlie," I kiss her forehead. "You lose brain cells when you're with your father. You _gain _brain cells when you're with Mommy."

"Not true," Jace mumbles. I grab a sippy cup and throw that at his head too.

"Ow!" His arms immediately come up to deflect the flying sippy cup.

"Not my fault, it's yours," I murmur.

* * *

**~5 Years After That~**

"Mommy!" Jordyn screams from her room.

"Yes, baby?" I smile at her as she walks down the stairs.

"I can't find Bianca," she runs down the stairs and my heart melts. Bianca is Jordyn's stuffed rabbit. She's carried it around with her since she got it for her 1st birthday from her "amazing Auntie Izzy"._  
_

"Look, Mommy!" There's an interruption from the living room.

"What is it, baby?" I ask Charlotte.

"Daddy's on T.V again!" She squeals. Jordyn runs to her twin sister and they both jump up and down happily.

I sigh. Jace has been playing pro football for 4 years. Because of all the money, we moved to an actual house in California. It's bigger so we have space for any upcoming children in the future. Don't get me wrong, this house is _not small. _This house can fit at least 15 people, bedrooms included. I just don't know how the girls manage to find their way around.

"Really?" I smile.

"Yeah!" Charlotte grins. "And he's winning, Mommy, look!"

I look back at the screen. Jace just made a touchdown. I can just see all of the squealing teenagers in their houses, jumping up and down in excitement, much like Charlie and Jordyn.

My phone starts ringing. I pick up when I see that it's Iz.

"Hey, Isabelle, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," she sounds excited. More excited than normal Isabelle.

"What's going on? You sound... happy."

"Oh, believe me, I _am_." I can practically see her grinning. "I'm pregnant."

I drop my phone. Praise the Lord that I'm sitting down. On a sofa.

I quickly pick my phone back up and yell, "What?!"

"I know right!"

"But... you aren't dating anyone..."

"Oh, no. This was from one of my friends."

"You got pregnant... by your friend?" I raise an eyebrow even though she can't see me.

"Mhmm," she confirms.

"Right. So give me his name."

"Simon Lewis."

I gasp.

"Hey, uh, Iz?"I breath. "I'll call you back."

I hang up and close my eyes. _The _Simon Lewis got my best friend and future sister-in-law pregnant. Simon Lewis, my best friend who moved to Alaska all those years ago._  
_

"Mommy, are you okay?" Jordyn's big golen-brown eyes look up at me warily.

"Yeah," I flash my baby a watery smile. "I'm... okay."

Jordyn doesn't look like she believes me, but she walks away anyways. I sigh in relief and lean my head back once again.

A couple hours later, the twins are in bed and I'm on Facebook.

"Honey, I'm _hooomeee,_" Jace sings before he laughs. He spots me in the living room and kisses my temple.

"Good game today," I compliment him, scrolling through my news feed.

"Mhhm," he ducks down. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

I scroll past a bunch of hate messages really quickly.

"Nothing," I grin at him.

Ever since Jace went pro, people are always saying, "Oh, what a whore" or "She just had his kids for the money" or "She doesn't love him". The thing is, they don't know what happened before all of the fame. It's annoying. I know that it's not true, but it still hurts my feelings.

"Are those... are those hate messages, Red?" My boyfriend looks taken aback.

"Uh, maybe?" I wince. There's no point of trying to hide it from Jace.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He fumes. "I could've done something about it!"

"It's okay!" I smile. "There are some sweet messages there too."

"That's still not okay, though, Clary!" He yells.

"Shh," I attempt to quiet him down. "You'll wake up the girls."

"I don't care!" He screams even louder. I can hear crying from upstairs. Apparently, he really doesn't care. I put all of my hatred into the glare that I give him and walk upstairs. Charlotte's awake, tears streaming down her face.

"Why was Daddy yelling at you?" She sniffles quietly before more tears flow from her eyes.

"It's nothing, baby," I pull her into my arms. "It's nothing. Daddy just... Daddy just had a bad day, that's all."

"You can tell me the truth, Mommy," my daughter's big golden eyes are trained on me and her head is cocked to the side. It kills me to see my baby like this.

"Mommy saw something on the computer and Daddy got mad," I say simply, refusing to elaborate.

"Oh, okay," Charlotte sniffs.

"Now go back to sleep," I grin at her. "You don't want to wake up JoJo, do you?" She shakes her head frantically and drops her head onto her pillow, squeezing her eyes shut.

I kiss her forehead.

"I love you, baby," I whisper.

"Mommy? Can I ask you a question?" She squeaks.

"Sure, sweetheart," I smile a small smile.

"Is Daddy," she pauses to sniffle, "Is Daddy going to leave us?"

I gasp. I pull Charlotte into a hug and rock her back and forth.

"No, no, no," I shake my head. "It's just... He had a bad day. He'll be back to normal in the morning."

"Okay. Love you too Mommy."

I smile and get up. I turn around and see Jace leaning on the doorframe, smiling sadly at the scene in front of him.

"Sorry," he speaks softly. I can already hear Charlotte's soft snores.

"It's okay," I brush it off, shrugging. "It happens all the time."

"The thing is though," he says, moving from this position and walking towards me. "It shouldn't."

He wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face in my hair.

I twine my arms around his neck and smile at him.

"I'm a horrible father," Jace whimpers. Is he crying?

I'm shocked.

"You're not," I soothe him. "You're a great dad. Everyone has their off-days."

"You don't. The twins never wonder if _you're _going to leave us," he mumbles.

"It's fine," I insist.

"I love you, Clary," Jace kisses me. I break away and grin at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**AN: I tend to digress. Only slightly. Sorry. Did you guys like this? Tell me what you need a little more of: maybe a little more Jonathan, a little more Jocelyn, a little more Isabelle, a little more Malec? Idk. What do you guys want? Or do you still want Clace and I'll be adding some Sizzy. Not a lot, but some. Please review, follow, and favorite. Please and thank you. :D I WANT FEEDBACK GUYS. Don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism as well. BTW: Longest chapter I've ever written. Are you proud?**

**Love you guys! :D**

**-Sosebo :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I CAN EXPLAIN. Okay, so I've had tons of homework because my teachers hate me. -_- So... YEAH. And sorry for not updating Emnence. I probs will tonight, or tomorrow night. SORRYYYYY. Enjoy. This is a little of Jonathan cause you guys wanted that. ;) Please review, follow, and favorite. LOVE YOU GUYSSSSS. **

* * *

**2 Months Later**

"Mommy?" Charlotte looks up at me innocently.

"Yes, baby?" I stroke her hair as she leans on my shoulder.

"Can we go visit Uncle Jonathan and Auntie Seelie?"

I chuckle.

"Okay, sure," I grin when Jordyn runs into the room.

"Uncle JONATHANNNNN!" She yells, running around the room, screaming.

"What's all the screaming about?" Jace walks into the living room where we're all seated.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Jordyn tugs on Jace's pants because she can't reach the hem of his shirt.

"Yes, baby?" He laughs.

"Mommy says we're going to see Uncle Jonathan and Auntie Seelie!"

"Really?" Jace's eyes widen in mock surprise.

Jordyn nods her head quickly.

"That's awesome!" He yells, picking her up and swinging her around. Charlotte looks slightly jealous.

"Come on, Charlie," I say, standing up. "I'll put you on my shoulders."

My daughter's bright golden eyes light up even more and she grins widely at me. I swing her up on my shoulders and we whirl around, screaming.

"When are we going, Mommy?" Charlie asks, cocking her head sideways.

"Hmm," I pretend to think. "How about... now?!"

"YAY!" Jordyn screams. "Let's go, let's go!"

We strap both the girls in their seats before I climb into the driver's seat.

Jace gives me a weird look. He narrows his eyes.

"What?" I ask him, confused.

"Aren't I supposed to be driving, Strawberry Shortcake?" He narrows his eyes further while cocking his head to the side.

"Um, no," I scoff. "You can get _shotgun.__" _I pat the seat beside me and grin. He's developed a whole bunch of new nicknames for me over the years. This man just doesn't quit.

He shrugs.

"I guess that I'll just have to force you out," his golden eyes flash mischievously.

It's now my turn for my eyes to narrow.

"You wouldn't," my voice has a warning undertone to it.

He just grins and opens the driver's side of the car.

"Jace!" I squeal as his strong arms grab me by the waist and lift me out of the driver's side. I can faintly hear the girls giggle in the back over my own laughter. My attempts to wiggle out of his grasp are futile.

My boyfriend deposits me into the passenger's seat. He straps me in and kisses me on the forehead, like he does with the twins. I smile and roll my eyes playfully.

Jace gets into the driver's seat and sighs, happy with himself.

He starts up the car and we're on our way to my brother's house.

* * *

We park in front of a typical suburban house. Except the only thing that's unique about it is the flowers. By brother's fiancee, Seelie, is really big on gardening. She loves anything to do with nature.

Jonathan walks out of the door, hands in pockets, grinning widely.

"Uncle Jonathan!" Jordyn, already out of the car somehow, runs up and almost tackles my brother to the ground.

"Hey, little bee," he kisses her forehead. "Wow. Look how much you've grown!"

Seelie comes out of the house next, her long red hair in a braid down the side of her head.

"Auntie Seelie!" Charlotte runs out of the car and jumps on her.

"Hey there, sweetheart," she grins. "Oh my God! You guys are growing so much!"

Jace and I shake our heads, chuckling. We get out of the car and walk up to the path of their house.

"Hey little sis," Jonathan ruffles up my hair and I groan.

"Hi there to you too, Jon," I grin.

"What's up, Seelie?" Jace smiles at her and she hugs him.

"Nothing much," she shrugs. "Just kinda busy. Being engaged to a pig is pretty hard, but I get by."

Jonathan shoots her a playful glare and Seelie just laughs. She kisses him on the cheek and walks through the door. Before she completely goes, she turns around.

"I made apple pie, bumblebees," she grins at the twins and their eyes widen. They run inside, fighting each other to get through the door.

Jonathan turns to me and Jace, smiling.

"Hey, guys," my older brother grins. "How've you guys been?"

"We're okay," Jace shrugs.

"Not married yet?" Jon's eyes move to my finger.

"Nope," I smile. "Not even engaged."

"Bu you guys have the twins..."

"Well," Jace scratches his chin thoughtfully. "I'm just waiting for the right time to pop the question."

I grin and wrap my arms around his waist.

"So when's you and Seelie's wedding?" I ask, as Jace hoists me up onto his shoulders.

"Later. Sometime later." He shrugs. "We're still talking about it."

I nod, attempting not to fall off of his shoulders by grabbing Jace's hair in handfuls and tugging it.

He groans and I smile as we walk into Jon's house.


	24. Chapter 24

**-3 Months Later-**

"Come on, Clary," I inhale. "You can do this."

I knock on the door, wincing.

A familiar face is standing in front of me. The light brown eyes framed my thick, nerdy glasses. The bush of curly dark brown hair.

"Clare?" Simon's eyes are wide. "Is that actually you?"

There are tears in my eyes when I nod. He grins and picks me up. We spin around in circles for a little while before a 5 months pregnant Isabelle comes out.

"Oh!" She exclaims, taking in the sight of us. "Clary! Do you know Simon?"

"Does she know me?" Simon turns around, surprised. "We used to be best friends, Izzy. I moved to Alaska when we were about 13. Then, my family moved here. I never thought that I'd find her here! Wait, do you guys know each other?"

"Yeah! I moved into the house across from her. _We _became best friends. My brother got her pregnant so we've become _super _close."

When Isabelle mentions the pregnant thing, Simon's eyes widen and immediately dart to my stomach. I chuckle.

"That was 6 years ago." I smile.

Simon's doing the math in his head and when he finishes, he gapes.

"You got pregnant at 16?"

I nod, blushing.

"Wow, Clary," he shakes his head. "You haven't grown at all."

I laugh and smack him on the shoulder. Izzy's grinning at us.

"Well introducing you guys to each other won't be a problem, now, will it?"

We chuckle and walk inside.

* * *

"So," I ask, sipping my hot chocolate, due to the cold January weather. "Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?"

"It's a girl," Izzy squeals excitedly. I sorta feel bad for the little girl. Isabelle's going to be constantly dragging her to shopping trips. She'll learn to love it though. She has no choice, with Isabelle as a mom. Charlotte and Jordyn love them too. Isabelle takes them shopping every weekend, dammit.

"Any names yet?"

"Emma. Simon loves it so we picked it."

I grin. Emma: Charlotte's middle name _and _the name of her cousin. Amazing. I can just picture their child. Emma Lightwood-Lewis.

"So," Simon clears his throat. "How about you, Clary? How is your kid?"

Isabelle is trying to hold in laughter. I laugh freely.

"Correction: _children._"

Simon almost chokes on his hot chocolate.

"You've had more than one?"

I grin.

"_Actually, _I had twins. It was totally unexpected."

"Are you serious?"

I nod.

"So, what are their names?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Charlotte and Jordyn."

"They're absolutely _precious!_" Izzy squeals. "With their long, blonde hair and their small faces. Not to mention those _eyes. _Damn, I didn't think that golden eyes weren't a recessive gene."

"Golden eyes?" Simon exclaims. "Dammit, Clary. What kinda guy did you marry?"

"Ah, ah, ah. I didn't _marry _him."

"So you're a single mom?"

I shake my head.

"Nope. We live together and all. But we're not married. Not even engaged."

"You guys have two children and you're not _married?_"

I shake my head, placing my hot mug down.

"Damn. So what does he do for a living?"

"He's a football player."

"Oh, what's his name?"

"Jace Herondale."

Once again, Simon chokes on his tea.

"_The _Jace Herondale? Blonde hair, all the girls love him?"

I nod, glancing at Iz. She's trying to hold her laughter in.

"Wow, Clare. I've missed a whole lot."

"No shit," Isabelle and I snort in sync. We wink at each other. Simon watches this exchange, shaking his head.

"I'll never get girls."

* * *

I sit on the couch, channel surfing pointlessly.

Jace walks in and plops next to me. He snuggles his nose into my hair.

"Hey, babe," he says.

"Hey there," I sigh, flipping through more channels.

"How'd the visit to Izzy go?"

I sit up, suddenly attentive.

"Okay, okay, okay. So they're having a girl!" I squeal like Isabelle did when she told me the news.

"Really?" Jace sounds excited.

I nod frantically.

"So what're they naming her?"

I've been waiting for this question.

"Okay, okay, okay. So, get this. They're naming her _Emma, _baby. _Emma_."

"Wow," Jace shakes his head. "What a coincidence."

"I know right!" I laugh.

Jordyn walks through the door.

"Mommy!" She looks at me.

"Yes, baby?"

"Charlie and I want to go to the supermarket," she says the last word carefully, as if not to trip over her words.

"Sure, sweetie. You guys grab your jacket and let's go." I get up. Then, I turn to Jace.

"You coming, Daddy?" I smirk.

He grins back and presses his lips to mine while he gets up. Jordyn, who's still in the room, groans and storms out.

* * *

**AN: I hate how I end my chapters. I hope you guys liked thiss. Please review, follow, and favorite. I'll talk to you guys later. :D**

**Love you guys to the moon and back,**

**-Sosebo**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. **

**Hey guys. I actually love you guys and your feedback so so so much. LIKE OMG. It makes my freaking day. Someone said, "This is amazing. I have no words." LIKE I FREAKING LOVE ALL OF YOU. SO SO SO MUCH. Okay. So here's the update. Tell me if you like it. ;) ENJOYYYY. Btw, school sucks so I might not be able to update frequently.  
**

* * *

**-Two Years Later-**

"MOM!" I hear one of my daughters yell from upstairs. "Where the hell did my phone go?"

I sigh, shaking my head. Nine year olds aren't supposed to speak like that. But with Jace as their father, I honestly can't see how they wouldn't.

I waddle up the stairs, waddle because I'm 5 months pregnant, and yell back.

"Where did you last leave it, sweetie?"

I turn the corner to see Charlotte's huge golden eyes sulky.

"I think Jordyn took it," she pouts. I pat her head comfortingly then sigh.

"Jace!" I yell, my eyes squeezed shut.

"Babe?" Jace walks down the stairs, only in a pair of loose sweats.

I try to take my eyes off him but it's almost impossible. Even after all of these years, I can't get over his beauty.

"Where's your daughter?"

He points to Charlotte, lazily smirking.

"Right there," he shrugs.

I roll my eyes.

"No," I say slowly. "That's _my _daughter right now. Where's the crazy one?"

Jordyn walks down the stairs, her dirty blonde hair a mess. She's wearing all black, like her father does normally. She's really taken to his type of personality too: confident, smart, funny. Though her humor is totally inappropriate for a nine year old. Her golden eyes widen fractionally when she sees me and Jace standing with Charlie.

She laughs nervously.

"Hey, Mom. Uh, hey, Dad. Whatcha guys doing here? Altogether? You guys talking about me?"

Jace's daughter laughs nervously. Jace gives her an evil glare.

"Young lady," he begins. Jordyn groans. "Where's your sister's phone?"

A small flash of panic crosses Jordyn's honey colored eyes before she speaks again.

"Phone? I haven't seen it. Have you seen it? Cause I haven't." She says this all in a quick rush of words and then smiles innocently afterwards.

Jace scoffs.

"Baby, I know you. And I know that you took your sister's phone. Give it." He puts his hand out in front of him, cocking an eyebrow.

Jordyn pouts and grumbles something about being unfair. She reaches into her leather jacket pocket and grabs the pink bedazzled phone. She shoves it into Jace's hand and stomps upstairs.

"If you guys need me, I'll be in my room," Jordyn huffs, her combat boots making loud noises on the wooden floors.

Charlotte makes a grabby motion with her hand. Jace chuckles and hands the phone to her.

"Thanks, Daddy!" she squeals before running upstairs.

"No problem, baby," he calls after her. While they're gone, Jace encircles my small waist in his incredibly muscled arms. He touches his lips to my forehead and looks down at my stomach.

"How's the baby?"

I rub my stomach.

"Good. Can't wait for the ultrasound tomorrow."

Jace grins when I mention the ultrasound.

"You know this is gonna be great, right?" He asks, kissing my hand.

I laugh, lightheaded.

"I know, baby," I kiss my boyfriend on the cheek. "I know."

* * *

Emma, Isabelle, Simon, Charlie, and JoJo are at home. Emma is one of the most adorable things ever. She's got light brown eyes and Isabelle's black hair. She's got all of Simon's curls, though. When I say all, I mean _all. _Her hair is almost as frizzy as mine was when I was younger.

Jace and I are in the waiting room at the hospital, talking quietly.

"What if she's a girl?" I ask him softly.

"But what if he's a boy?" Jace replies quietly with a challenging tone.

I scoff. Jace laughs quietly and pecks me on the lips quickly. I groan at the loss of pressure once it's over.

"We'll continue this later," he whispers in my ear. I blush profusely.

"Clary Fray and Jace Herondale," a doctor says.

Jace and I rise, walking through the door that the doctor leads us into.

"Hey there," the doctor's looking down so I can't see her face. She has a dark red head full of hair. She looks up and catches my eye.

"Clary," my mom chuckles, smiling. "I was the doctor's replacement today."

"Oh," I say simply. "Well, hey, Mom."

"Hey, Mrs. Garroway," Jace waves, grinning.

I grin as well. My mom married Luke a year ago. She figured that it was time to move on so she found love. Again. I'm just hoping that this time, it works out.

"So, are you guys here for an ultrasound?" My mom puts the papers she's writing on down and looks up at us, cocking an eyebrow.

We both nod eagerly.

Mom smiles gently.

"Then let's get on with it."

* * *

**AN: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHAT GENDER YOU WANT THE BABY OR BABIES. AND I NEED NAME SUGGESTIONS. LIKE, PLEASE. ONLY CAUSE YOU CAN'T PLEASE EVERYONE. AND I'D LIKE TO PLEASE ALL OF YOU BY GETTING YOUR FEEDBACK. THANK YOU. :D**

**Love you guys to the moon and back,**

**-Sosebo**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Drama filled chapter. That's all I have to say.**

* * *

I sigh, twirling my hair. The ultrasound was last week. _A baby boy. A beautiful baby boy with golden hair and green eyes. Something from both of his parents. That's how he'll look. Or, at least how I imagine him. _Something weird has been nagging me that I don't like. I don't like it at all.

I've been doubting my relationship with my _boyfriend. _He's still my fucking boyfriend. We have two children that are both almost ten and we're not married. We've been together for 11 years and we're not _married. _I feel like bringing up the subject with him, but I'm afraid that it'll offend him. It'll look like I'm a gold-digger or something.

While I'm thinking about this, Jace and I are in the library. Jace is on his computer and I'm "reading" Pride and Prejudice. I was interested at first. Now, I'm not sure why I even started reading it in the first place.

Jace seems to notice my distraction. He closes his laptop, puts it on the desk, and stands up. He sits right beside me and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, babe," he shakes me slightly. "You okay?"

I nod, distantly.

Jace's eyes narrow. I can tell that he doesn't believe me.

"Clary, I know you. Don't fucking lie to me."

I sigh, quickly and irritatedly.

"Jace, do you love me?"

He looks taken aback.

"O-o-of course I love you, Red," he breathes. "Why would you-"

"Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. Red," I say, gritting my teeth.

Jace's face turns from shock to anger. He stands up abruptly.

"Where the fuck is all of this coming from, huh?" He yells.

I wince.

"Jace, keep your voice down. The girls are trying to do their homework," I whisper.

But it's too late. Charlotte and Jordyn are both peeking their heads through the door. Jace doesn't seem to notice, though.

"I was just wondering why you haven't proposed yet," I whisper, deadly.

"Cause I haven't found the right fucking time to do it yet! Just because your dad abused you doesn't mean that you should forever has fucking trust issues." He screams.

I gasp. Never in my life has JAce ever brought up my father issues.

I can see Charlotte, tears already streaming down her face. She's sniffling quietly. Jordyn's just standing there, stock still, in utter shock.

"You know what Jace? This is pointless. Just fucking let it go," I start to stand up but Jace roughly pushes me down.

"No, no," he shakes his head. "I'm not fucking done yet."

I can see fat tears in Jordyn's eyes. She's so ready to cry but she won't let herself. She's too strong for that. Charlotte's hiding her face in her sister's shoulder.

"Jace, stop," I whimper.

"No. You brought it up, we finish it. I haven't proposed because I don't fucking want to. What part do you not get about that?"

Jordyn's crying now.

I stand up, in hopes of leaving, but Jace raises his hand and I feel a burn across my cheek. I gasp as I remember my father's face, right before he raped me. My tears start to spill over.

_He slapped me. He fucking slapped me. _

"You know what? I think we need a break," I breathe. "Get the fuck out now."

"What do you mean? This is my fucking house." He folds his arms across his chest.

"Yeah? Well not anymore. Come on girls." I shove past him and take both of my daughters' hands. "Let's go finish your homework."

I gently push them towards the dining room before I turn back to Jace.

"Have your shit packed up and ready to go in an hour."

I turn around, take a deep breath, and walk on.

* * *

"He what?!" Isabelle exclaims, holding Emma on her hip. Emma looks around, worried.

"Yup. Exactly what it sounds like." I take another bite of pizza. The girls are over at Jonathan and Seelie's house. Isabelle and I are having a "girl's night".

"Wow. My brother's such a dick."

"Agreed."

"So where's he staying? Do you think he's ever coming back?"

I shrug.

"I don't know. He left a week ago and I don't think he's coming back. The girls are devastated. All of the promises that I made them seem... empty. You know, the one's about their Dad not leaving."

Before Isabelle can answer, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

* * *

**AN: Okieee. Uh, did you like that chapter or...? Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review. **

**Love you guys to the moon and back,**

**-Sosebo**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: It's my birthday. Well, it was yesterday. Happy birthday to me. And I'm giving you guys AN extra Kong chapter, by my standards. This doesn't pick up from where it left off. Btw, if you must know, it was Jon calling Clary. They just talked. Nothing big. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"And they all lived happily ever after," I close the book. "Aren't you getting a little too old for bedtime stories, Jordyn?"

My daughter huffs.

"Just don't tell Charlie," she looks around. "She'll think I'm a wimp."

I chuckle half-heartedly.

"It's okay," I shrug. "As long as it's just your sister, right?"

"I guess," she says reluctantly.

I ruffle her blond hair and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, JorJor," I grin.

"Goodnight, Mommy," she grins back. "Goodnight, baby."

I chuckle then switch off the lights and blow her a kiss that she probably can't see. I shut the door and lean against it, tired. _Two weeks. It's been two weeks without their dad. _

Jace hasn't come back yet. It's crushing poor Charlie's heart. I know that it's crushing Jordyn too. Little by little, her tough demeanor is falling apart. She's started crying at night. She's asking for bedtime stories even though she hasn't had one read to her since she was four. She hasn't been to one of her friends' sleepovers in _ages. _I'm scared for her.

Charlotte tries to keep happy. I can see it in her, though, that she's scared. She's scared that her father's not coming back, she's scared that I'll leave them too, she's scared of everything. This even brought back her fear of the dark. Unlike Jordyn, Charlotte's always trying to cheer everyone up. She's constantly trying to make others happy even if it costs _her _happiness.

My landline phone rings and I sigh. Waddling downstairs, I manage to pick up the phone, despite my exhaustion.

"Hello?"

"Clary?"

I gasp. The familiar voice at the end of the line causes me to jump.

"Jace?" I ask, slowly.

"It's me," he mumurs.

"Okay. So why are you calling?" I try to sound like I don't care. I'm trying to ignore the quickened pace of my heart.

"I want to apologize," he sounds pained. "For everything. There's something that I've got to tell you, Clary."

I roll my eyes.

"What?"

"There's this... _thing, _Clary. It's something that the coach gave the whole team. It's supposed to "improve your performance". It's just that... I looked it up. I looked it up, Clare, and it's not good. It's a drug. They're called anabolic steroids."

I grab my laptop and start typing. I come across an article about anabolic steroids. I click on it and read some of the side effects.

_Men may develop:_

_Prominent breasts_

_Baldness_

_Shrunken testicles _

_Infertility_

_Impotence_

"Ew," I say to Jace. He chuckles.

_Women may develop:_

_A deeper voice_

_An enlarged clitoris_

_Increased body hair_

_Baldness_

_Infrequent or absent periods_

"Imagine no periods," I whisper. "Praise the Lord hallelujah." Jace's laughter gets louder.

_Both men and women might experience:_

_Severe acne_

_Increased risk of tendinitis and tendon rupture_

_Liver abnormalities and tumors_

_Increased low-density lipoprotein (LDL) cholesterol (the "bad" cholesterol)_

_Decreased high-density __lipoprotein (HDL) cholesterol (the "good" cholesterol)_

_High blood pressure (hypertension)_

_Heart and circulatory problems_

_Prostate gland enlargement_

_Aggressive behaviors, rage or violence_

_Psychiatric disorders, such as depression_

_Drug dependence_

_Infections or diseases such as HIV or hepatitis if you're injecting the drugs_

_Inhibited growth and development, and risk of future health problems in teenagers_

"Ahh," I say quietly. "So that's why-"

"-Why I got angry so quickly. It does say "aggressive behaviors, rage or violence." Look, Clary, I'm so sorry."

I sigh.

"You can't be forgiven that easily, Jace," I twist my mouth sideways, twirling my hair.

"Okay," he sounds despondently determined, if that makes any sense. "So, how's the baby?"

I grin at the change of topic.

"Okay. He started kicking the other day and-"

"Wait," Jace sounds shocked. "He kicked?"

"Yeah," I say slowly. "What's wrong?"

"I missed it," he murmurs.

A pang of guilt goes through me. I totally forgot that Jace hasn't been here.

"Oh," I say, simply. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

There's an awkward silence between the two of us before I think of something to say.

"So where are you staying? Izzy's wondering. She wants to come and beat the crap out of you."

He chuckles.

"I'm staying at a hotel," he replies vaguely.

I wait for him to continue. When he doesn't, I figure that I have to prompt him.

"At a hotel where exactly?"

"About 10 miles away from the house," he replies casually.

"Are you serious?" I groan. "And I thought that you wouldn't have been in the same continent."

He laughs some more.

"No, I couldn't be bothered to drive to Canada so I drove to the Alicante Resort about 10 minutes away," I can practically hear him grin.

"Okay. I've got to go," I look around. "The girls have school tomorrow and I don't want to wake up late."

"Okay. Tell them that I love them."

"Alright."

"Oh, and Clary?"

"Hm?"

"Room 408."

* * *

I skim my page again, turning it, even though I have no idea what just happened. It now seems like reading is such a... a mundane task. I sigh as I close my book. My phone beeps with a text. I unlock my phone and read it.

_Hey girlie._

_-I_

I grin.

_What's up, Isabelle?_

_-C_

_Nm, you?_

_-I_

_Nm. Your idiot of a brother called yesterday. XP_

_-C_

_REALLY? Inform me. _

_-I_

_Kay. So we were talking, right?_

_-C_

_Mhhm._

_-I_

_He said that his coach made him take anabolic steroids._

_-C_

_Bullshit. Jace has been on anabolic for YEARS. I'm telling you. YEARS, sweetheart._

_-I_

_Are you serious? :o_

_-C_

_Mhhm. He's lying to you._

_-I_

_That son of a bitch. _

_-C_

_Hey. Don't talk about my mom like that. ;) _

_-I_

_Haha, sorryyyy. _

_-C_

_You're fine._

_-I_

_I can't believe that he'd lie to me though._

_-C_

_That's just Jace. _

_-I_

_So true._

_-C_

_I mean, after all you guys have been through..._

_-I_

_IKR. I thought he'd be more considerate._

_-C_

_Nope. That's JACE. *jazz hands*  
_

_-I_

_Haha, niceee. _

_-C_

_You should come over. See Emma. You know, all of that crap._

_-I_

_I think that I should._

_-C_

_Good. Besides, I'm baking confetti cake. :D_

_-I_

_I'll be over in five._

_-C_

_Haha, you better. Are you okay to drive?_

_-I_

_Iz, I'm pregnant, not disabled._

_-C_

I switch off my phone and climb into the car. Quickly glancing at the clock, I realize that I can spend, basically, the whole day at Izzy's house with Simon and Emma. Both Charlie and Jordyn have sleepovers to go to so I could even have another girls' night with Isabelle.

Before I know it, I'm pulling into their driveway. Simon's outside, playing catch with the three year old Emma. She sees me, drops the ball, and runs towards me.

"Auntie Clary!" she squeals. I laugh and kiss her forehead.

"Hey, sweetie," I give her a hug, her thick black hair tickling my neck.

She looks directly at me, her light brown eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Are Charlie and Jordyn here?" She asks, hopeful.

I stroke her hair.

"No, baby, they had to go to school. I'm sorry."

Emma pouts but covers it up with a smile.

"Oh well." She shrugs and walks back to her father, not before waving frantically at me. I chuckle and go find Izzy.

She's sitting on a counter in her kitchen, doing something or the other on her phone.

I clear my throat and she looks up.

"Oh, Clary!" She gets up and hugs me.

"Hi, Iz," I grin at her.

"Before we do anything, we need food. Grab some popcorn from that cabinet over there. I'll get the confetti cake." Isabelle gestures to a cabinet before opening the fridge to pull out the colorful cake.

We take this all to her TV room. Isabelle places the cake down and heads back to the kitchen to grab some drinks for us.

I sit down on the sofa and open her DVD case. I flip through all of them before I find a movie that I like. I slide Divergent out of the movie case slip and place it inside the DVD player. Isabelle comes back just as the movie begins.

"So," she starts, taking a sip of her Coke. "Jace."

I groan.

"Dude, your brother is such a douche," I whisper, for Emma's in the room beside us.

Isabelle chuckles.

"Don't worry. These walls are basically soundproof."

I sigh in relief.

"And, I know. I've lived with him for most of my life. I feel for you, though. Why do you even stay with him? He's going to seriously break your heart beyond repair one of these days."

I sigh, wondering the same thing. It was not unknown that Jace was the biggest douchebag known to mankind. I mean, it's not like it was a secret.

I can hear Isabelle sigh next to me.

"It's okay, though," she grins. "He's still my brother."

* * *

**AN: So I hope you guys like my special birthday chapter. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO MUCH,**

**-Sosebo**


End file.
